Fallen Wind
by MadiSano
Summary: Story takes place after the Sekihoutai, but before Sano meets Kenshin. For years, Kenkaya Zanza slept in the hatred born of the Sekihou Army’s death. Now is the time to wake up. Can Zanza overcome his demons, or will he lose his future? COMPLETE SanoOC
1. Fight Me

_**MadiSano: Eh...heheh...hi...ohmigosh...um...this is my first fanfic I've actually done, and what's more is that it has chapters. I'm really nervous and scared that I made some humongous mistake...if I did, tell me...GENTLY...I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown, here. So what if I decided to take on a huge project like this? I dream big. So read, reveiw, and hopefully you'll like it at least a little.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Saitoh or Sano or anything to do with Rurouni Kenshin!_**

**_CHAPTER ONE: FALLEN WIND_**

The wind howled through the alleyways and through the crevices of the rundown buildings in downtown Tokyo. The moonlight filtered through the clouds, splattering on the ground and roofs like spilt paint. Soft footsteps echoed throughout the alley…a long shadow was cast, killing the moonlight in its path.

Two men stood in the dark hall, whispering to one another. Their quiet conversation was cut short when the shadow passed over them, and but for the wind, there was silence as the intruder was acknowledged.

A boy of sixteen stood not ten feet away from them. His was tall and unusually well built for a boy his age, and the huge sword resting on his shoulder explained his strength. His dark brown hair was tinted black in the moonlight, and it stood up in irregular spikes. He wore a jacket that stretched down to his mid-thighs, and short white pants that ceased above his ankles. Two intense brown eyes glowered at them from behind a red bandanna.

"Huh?" one man muttered. "Who…?"

The other man gasped. "It's Zanza!"

"Zanza…?"

"The Fight Merchant. He's been around for about seven years, and he's famous for beating countless men with that monster _Zanbatou_ of his," the first man explained under his breath.

"I am Zanza the Fight Merchant," the boy announced, removing the _Zanbatou_ from his shoulder. "I have come to fight ya."

The second man swore and drew his blade, the other mimicking his actions. "No way! Come an' get it, you son of a—UGH!"

Zanza had unleashed his _Zanbatou_, slamming it into the side of the first man and crashing him into the second, sending them both flying, landing in an unconscious heap a ways away. Zanza sighed slightly and put his _Zanbatou_ back onto his shoulder, turning on his heel and walking off.

_Dang. Fights are too easy these days, and they only get more pathetic_, Zanza thought as he proceeded through the streets. _Oh, well…more money for me. _

The boy made his way through the dark streets of Tokyo easily, continuing his thoughts. _I'll collect my fee tomorrow. I'm still ticked about today's gambling turnouts. And…and…what the heck?_

Zanza stopped short of his favorite gambling place. He had no intention to go inside, he had already made his trip. Several men we outside the secret gambling hut, of which Zanza had never seen and knew did not belong. One of the Fight Merchant's 'friends' owned the place, and as a usual participant Zanza felt it was his duty to protect the building. It was on his turf, anyways. And no one trespassed on Zanza the Fight Merchant's territory.

But these guys looked like petty yakuza. These dorks wouldn't receive the honor of feeling Zanza's fangs—his _Zanbatou_ nowadays was reserved for when he was tired or was in a hurry. No tough guys were to be found. Zanza internally decided to leave his partner out of this one.

"Hey."

The men turned to see who was speaking to them, and when the moonlight fell on Zanza's form, the trespassers turned white. Zanza continued, glaring at them. "What're ya doin'?"

"N—Nothing," one man stammered.

Zanza's free hand stiffened, and even the men, who were ten feet away, could hear his knuckles crack. "Wrong answer. Wanna try again?" the Fighter offered.

The group exchanged nervous looks, until one spoke up. "We're here for you."

Zanza wasted no time leaping to the next question. "Why?"

The man swallowed, attempting a cool expression. "We're here to tell you this territory is no longer yours."

He stared at them all with a blank expression, until, suddenly, Zanza began to laugh. It wasn't a true laugh, but Zanza couldn't help but grind their pride into the dirt. When he was finished, Zanza said with less humor then he had before, "Oh. You were serious. Here's my reply—" Zanza promptly flipped them off, finishing his sentence. "—Bite me."

The men glowered at him. "You'll regret your words when Kasumi-_san_ hears of this!"

"Kasumi?" Zanza inquired. "Never heard of him."

Zanza's onlookers looked at one another as though they knew something he did not. Then one looked back at Zanza and actually had the nerve to smirk at the Fighter for Hire. "You will soon, Zanza. In fact, Kasumi-_san_ says that if we fail to take your land from you, our leader will deal with you personally."

Zanza the Fight Merchant grinned superiorly like he was arguing with a bunch of monkeys. "Bring it on. I won't even use my partner—I'll make ya cry with my fists." Voluntarily, Zanza placed his _Zanbatou_ on the ground and held up two fists, looking out at the gang from beneath his eyelashes.

"Have it your way, Zanza!" the yazuka screamed, drawing their wooden swords and attacking Zanza.

The Fighter for Hire waited until they came to him, taking down the quickest one with swift movements and iron fists that moved right past the gangster's _bokken_ and connected with his face. Zanza spun around and dealt the same punishment to two men who had bean stealthy enough to sneak up behind him. Ramming his elbow backwards, Zanza knocked out another at his back, whirling around, and ripping through the group with flying fists.

When Zanza had knocked every one of them out, taking up no more than five minutes, he smiled and picked up his _Zanbatou_. Pushing his bandanna out of his eyes, Zanza said to the unconscious men, "Tell Mister Kasumi that this is my turf, and if he wants it, he can come and take it from me personally."

He then left.

Zanza opened his eyes, the morning light filtering through his window and onto his face. Getting up and dressing, he left his _Zanbatou_ at home and took a visit to the one who owed him some money for last nights' fight. After collecting his cash, he made a trip to a restaurant he had taken a liking to—the Akabeko.

He ordered his usual meal, and in the middle of eating, one of Zanza's 'friends,' named Shuu, came and sat with him at his table. "Hey," the boy said, his eyes wide. He apparently seemed very agitated about something.

"Mm?" Zanza said in between a bite of fish.

Shuu seemed a little hesitant. "You're gonna flip, but…"

"What?" Zanza snapped.

His 'friend' flinched and finished what he was going to say. "There's another Fight Merchant going around town."

Zanza stood up in a millisecond, yelling at the top of his voice, "**_WHAT_**?"

Shuu nearly fell out of his seat, alarmed. "C-calm, down!" he cried, embarrassed since so many people were staring at them now.

"CALM DOWN? WHERE—! WHERE IS THIS DIRTY—" Zanza shouted, taking Shuu by the collar and dragging him out of the Akabeko without paying for his meal. Shuu squeaked in fright as Zanza dragged him into an alleyway, whirling around and continuing his rant.

"Where is he? Who is he? What's his name? Why's he here? How do ya know?" Zanza hissed.

Shuu swallowed, and explained. "H-his name is Kasumi…"

Zanza swore and punched the wall. Shuu looked at him with a mixture of fear and concern. After a minute, Zanza turned his head and regarded Shuu with serious eyes. "Tell me more."

The boy named Shuu nodded. "Well, he's been around for a bit. I can understand how you don't know much about him because you don't have many—er, I mean, you don't interact with a lot of people. His name is Kasumi, and he's supposed to be short and skinny, and always wears a cape that covers his body and face. From what I've heard, he fights with some sort of martial arts, and chains, too."

Shuu continued. "I'm not sure why Kasumi's here, but he's taking over your territory really fast. He's got half the yakuza in Tokyo fighting under his command. No one knows of Kasumi's location, but word is he's out after you, Sanosuke."

"Me?" Zanza repeated, remembering what the yakuza from last night said to him: '_In fact, Kasumi-san says that if we fail to take your land from you, our leader will deal with you personally_.'

"Yes," Shuu said, glad to see that Zanza was calming down a bit. "Now…um, could you please let go of my collar? I'm not as tall as you are and the blood is rushing to my toes."

Zanza let go of Shuu's collar apologetically. "Sorry," the Fight Merchant said gruffly, "gotta go."

Leaving his bewildered friend, Zanza slunk back to his house. As he made the journey, he reviewed what he had heard about Fight Merchant Kasumi and came up with this conclusion: _There is only room for one Fight Merchant in Tokyo. And it is I. So, how to find this Kasumi…or should I wait until he comes to me? I've gotta get my stuff back or I won't have anything left. But what the heck—he's got at least two hundred yakuza under his wing! My only hope is to take him on one-on-one and toss him to the trash. So…WHAT THE HECK DO I **DO**? _

Zanza arrived at his home, and slammed the door shut behind him in irritation. The thing fell off its hinges, and Zanza whirled around to catch it before it fell down.

Feeling extremely ticked off, Zanza spent the next ten minutes fixing his door.

When his entryway was intact, Zanza resumed his rampage. Sitting down on the floor, he toyed with the handle of his _Zanbatou_, trying to figure out how to handle his situation. He spent the next half hour doing so. Zanza had never spent so much time thinking in his entire life.

But it wasn't simply the next half hour Zanza spent pondering. Throughout the next week, Zanza carried his _Zanbatou_ wherever he went, prepared for an ambush or attack. He no longer visited the Akabeko, in fear of putting those weaker than the yakuza in danger. Zanza may have been a tough and unruly boy, but he wasn't going to let weaklings get pummeled—unless they asked for it.

No further word of Kasumi came to Zanza. He checked every available source he had, but it seemed that Kasumi was lying low. Zanza knew Kasumi wasn't afraid—what kind of Fight Merchant would lose heart so quickly? Unless he was…well, it was possible. Kasumi could be.

_He could be one of those damned patriots, _Zanza considered as he leaned against the wall of a familiar alleyway. _If he is, he'll really get a major butt kicking. _

Suddenly, Zanza noticed a brief flicker of movement behind him. Whirling around and kicking over a trashcan where he saw the thing dash, he was amused but embarrassed to find that he had nearly kicked a street cat to the moon.

Not daring to pick up the traumatized feline, he shooed it away and continued to think, trying to smother his humiliation. _I really am edgy nowadays. Nearly killed the rotten animal. _

Deciding that he had patrolled the streets thoroughly enough for the night, Zanza picked up his giant sword and strode off into the night.

_Captain Sagara…what do I do?_

_**Dictionary:**_

_**Zanza—Sanosuke's Fighter name, meaning "Death by Decapitation." **_

_**Zanbatou—Zanza's monster sword. It was created in the warring eras, and the longest sword ever created. **_

_**Yakuza—Japanese mafia **_

_**Kasumi—name that means mist**_

_**San—an add-on to a name. It can mean Miss, Mister, Mrs.…etcetera. **_

_**MadiSano: Yaaaaay! Chapter one! ...Beginnings suck. --'''**_


	2. OUCH!

**MadiSano: Chapter two...ano. Gaining confidance! I still think my story sucks so far, but it should smoothen out by the next chapter, ne? First fanfics must have a flaw or fifty...**

**Disclaimer: I would love to, but I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...**

**CHAPTER TWO: FALLEN WIND**

"WHAT THE **HECK** HAPPENED TO MY DAMNED **FISHBONE**?"

Zanza was having another complicated day. It turned out that a cat had robbed him of his fishbone—in which he had the odd habit of chewing on—and now Zanza was a wee bit upset about it.

Leaving his house in a severely grumpy mood, Zanza slammed the door shut, breaking it again. Whirling around and reentering his home, he took another ten minutes to fix it once more. After doing so, he grabbed his _Zanbatou_ and left, making sure not to fly his door like a kite this time.

Mumbling in an irritated fashion, Zanza made his way to a river and sat down, his _Zanbatou_ near his right hand, ready for anything. Kasumi still hadn't made his move, after all this time.

_Maybe it was all a hoax?_ Zanza wondered.

Zanza, the Fighter For Hire, got to his feet, and sighed…_Life is so boring these days. I think it's about to get interesting, and the threat dies._ After a moment, he went off to gamble.

It was late at night, and Zanza once more found himself lurking in the shadows of his remaining territory. He yawned—he was so bored that it was sad.

_Kasumi, _Zanza thought. _You really are a big chicken. Lost the nerve to come after me, eh? _

Zanza chuckled to himself. Ever since that morning, Zanza had lost all worry over the formidable Kasumi, his rival Fighter For Hire. In fact, Kasumi had lost the honor of even being considered Zanza's rival—they had never even met face-to-face.

"Coward," Zanza muttered.

_CRACK. _

Zanza had barely blinked, when suddenly a small, triangular weight came crashing against the wall centimeters next from his face. Attached to the weight was a rope of chains.

_Chains…!_ Zanza looked up to see whom the attacker was, killing off his surprised expression with his game face.

"_Konnichiha_, Zanza," the assailant said, stepping from the shadows.

It was a slightly built person who barely came up to Zanza's shoulder. He wore a dark red cape that concealed his body, and a hood that cover his hair. Along with that, a scarf around his neck covered the lower half of his face. Two bright blue eyes stabbed through the darkness like azure knives, fixed on Zanza. Two gloved hands clutched a coil of chains, with weights at either end.

Zanza narrowed his eyes. "Took ya long enough."

The person blinked. "My name is Akiyama Kasumi, and I am the Fight Merchant who has come to challenge you, and for the title of Tokyo's most potent Fighter For Hire."

"Oh?" Zanza smirked, tugging the ladder half of Kasumi's chains out of the wall and tossing it at Kasumi's feet. "You're kinda overconfident, don't ya think? You barely reach my shoulder in height."

A trace of a smile came from behind Kasumi's cloth. "Ah, so you are a person of the 'bigger is better' mantra? I'm afraid I'll have to prove you wrong, like I have so many others." Kasumi's smile disappeared. "Get your weapon."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Zanza sneered, lifting his _Zanbatou_ and ripping off the wrapping. "Let's go." Zanza got into his battle position, turning on his side, lifting the _Zanbatou_ over his head, and aiming the point of his blade at Kasumi.

Kasumi gathered his chains, waiting silently for Zanza to make the first move.

Zanza charged, swinging the sword and making a thunderous blow to where Kasumi was standing. Kasumi leapt aside, tossing his chains, wrapping them around Zanza's right arm.

"Your _Zanbatou_ is nothing if you can't use your arms to wield it," Kasumi said.

"Shut up!" Zanza snarled, using the strength in his left arm to swing his _Zanbatou_ upwards and chop the chains in half, freeing his arms. "Your chains are nothing if they're hacked into little bits."

Kasumi narrowed his eyes, whipping his chains around and sending the other weight into Zanza's stomach. Zanza gasped, blood spilling from his mouth as Kasumi threw his chains around to tug Zanza off his feet.

Zanza fell to the earth, his _Zanbatou_ pressing him to the dirt. Kasumi sent the weight of his chain across the taller Fighter's face, and stated, "I'm hoping you'll give up now."

"No," Zanza said, struggling to his feet, and charging again. Kasumi dodged the _Zanbatou_'s blade, jumping onto and off of it and tackling Zanza to the earth.

Now without his _Zanbatou_, Zanza resided to his fists. He went to punch Kasumi in the face, but the man blocked it and threw his chains around Zanza's wrists, forcing the Fight Merchant onto his face.

Kasumi got up, and put his foot on Zanza's head. "Are you done, yet?"

"**NO**!" Zanza yelled, tearing out of Kasumi's restraint, and picking the man right off the ground by the collar. "Who the heck _are_ you?" Zanza yelled, ripping off Kasumi's scarf.

The prettiest face Zanza had ever seen glared out at him. Locks of raven hair fell around the pale face, over hanging the sharp blue eyes and contrasting with Kasumi's pastel skin. Cherry lips scowled out at him, allowing Zanza to see exactly how irritated Kasumi was.

Zanza stared, completely taken by shock. "_Kami-sama_… You're a woman."

Kasumi smirked a devious smile, seeing that Zanza was now off his guard. With a yank of her chains, the remaining weight smashed into the back of Zanza's head with a sickening thud.

"Night, night, Zanza," she whispered. Zanza's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he released her, falling to the ground as his vision faded.

Everything went black.

_Dictionary:_

_Konnichiha—hello, good afternoon_

_Akiyama—Kasumi's last name which means autumn, or the mountain_

_Kami-sama—Lord God._

**MadiSano: Now I feel bad. Zanza-chan got his butt whupped. .''' Gomen nasai, Sano!**


	3. Playin' Tag

**_MadiSano: Ororo...Sano-chan's waking up...I think I've got the story going pretty good now, but there's some wrinkles still. But I like this chapter more than the other two! It's actually got some genuine humor in it...Kasumi reminds me of Misao, Megumi, and Kaoru all at the same time...how am I going to explain how that happened...?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin and neither do you! Ha ha!_**

**FALLEN WIND: CHAPTER THREE**

Zanza woke to unfamiliar surroundings and the worst headache in his life.

He attempted to sit up, but immediately fell back onto the futon in which he was lying on. There was a dark bruise where Kasumi had slammed him with one of her weights, and the lump on his head was no better. The chains had cut into his skin, so his arms and wrists felt awful as well. Not to mention his butt was really sore from landing on it and getting squished by his own _Zanbatou_.

Zanza hated to admit it, but Kasumi had beaten the crap out of him.

Letting out an aggravated groan, Zanza put his hands on his face and dragged his fingers down his cheeks in an anxious fashion. _I got my butt handed to a **WOMAN**. _

He felt genuinely ashamed.

However, though Kasumi had beaten him, she had not challenged him for territory, just for the title as the strongest Fighter-For-Hire. So, overall, Zanza still had the larger territory, and the strongest hold over Tokyo downtown, despite Kasumi's yakuza.

Zanza wasn't so excited.

_Oh well. I'll just lie here until I starve to death, or dehydrate. _Zanza decided, folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes to begin his long-term suicide.

Three minutes later, his stomach growled.

_Kami-sama, _Zanza cried out in his head. He was close to crying, but he didn't let it show on his face. _I am soooooooo hungry! The hell with suicide—I WANT SOME **FOOD**! _

Zanza lie there, totally at a loss and feeling really down. Number one: he got his butt kicked by a girl. Number two: he was injured because of it. Number three: he was hungry. Number four: he was now immobile and in some strange building with no idea of where he was. Number five: he was hungry. Number six: he had no idea of how to get out of this situation. Number seven: he didn't know where his _Zanbatou_ was. Number eight: He was hungry. Number nine: his _Aku_ jacket was missing. Number ten: HE WAS REALLY HUNGRY!

Suddenly, the door in his mysterious room creaked open, to reveal an extremely pretty girl in a blue _kimono_. It took a second for Zanza to realize who it was.

"You're finally awake," Kasumi said.

Zanza ignored her.

"Sorry about your wounds," Kasumi continued. "I haven't had time to treat them for you yet."

Zanza ignored her.

Kasumi smiled slightly. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Zanza ignored her.

Kasumi pulled out his _Aku_ jacket, and said, "Maybe you want this back?"

Zanza's eyes flicked over to the item she held in her hands, and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Give that back," he demanded, holding out his hand to receive his precious coat.

However, Kasumi kept it. "I'm afraid you're not in a position to make orders, Zanza. I've been a little curious to why you choose to wear the _Aku_, which means evil. Is it just because you think you're so big and bad?"

"Give me my jacket!" Zanza snarled.

"Tell me," Kasumi commanded.

Zanza sat up despite his pain, and Kasumi's eyes widened in shock. "Give me my jacket," Zanza hissed. "I don't have to tell you why I wear the _Aku_—the reasons are my own! Give it to me!"

Kasumi stood silently. Whatever this jacket meant to him, it must have been important for Zanza to willingly endure such pain from his wounds.

The injured Fight Merchant glared at her with his arm outstretched. After a few more seconds, he succumbed to the pain and flopped down on his futon with a pained moan, clutching his sides. Blood spilt from his mouth, and Kasumi dropped his jacket to kneel beside him.

"You've got some really fragile bones or something," Kasumi said, wiping off his mouth with a cloth. "I think I broke a rib or two of yours."

Zanza shoved her away. "Get away from me! Give me my jacket and let me out of here."

"You can't leave in this condition!" Kasumi snapped. "So you're going to stay here."

Zanza scowled at her threateningly, but Kasumi ignored the bone-chilling look. "Why are ya doin' this?" Zanza asked.

Kasumi stood up, taking his _Aku_ jacket with her. "The yakuza told me you were tough, loudmouthed, and stubborn, and I knew you were in my way." Kasumi smirked. "But the yakuza didn't tell me you were handsome."

"Hmph," Zanza growled angrily, grabbing at her to get his jacket back. She danced out of his reach, to Zanza's irritation.

Simply to agitate Zanza, Kasumi put on his Aku jacket and folded her arms, imitating the Fight Merchant. The jacket reached down past her knees. "Zanza is your street name, isn't it?" she asked. "What's your real name?"

When she saw that Zanza wasn't going to say anything, she added, "I'll give you your jacket back if you tell me."

That attracted Zanza's attention, and he replied, holding his arms out like a child about to receive his long lost puppy. "Sanosuke. Sagara Sanosuke. Now give my damned jacket back!"

"Sagara, eh?" Kasumi said, handing Sanosuke his jacket. The boy snatched it from her as though he was afraid Kasumi would change her mind and eat it.

Sanosuke turned his head from her, clutching his jacket to his chest and snapping, "Now, go away and leave me alone."

Kasumi smiled and folded her arms again. "You're not the least bit hungry?"

Sanosuke was silent. Then, after a few silent moments, he said, a bit too quickly, "No. Go away and bug another of your injured and harassed prisoners."

Surprisingly, she laughed. "I'm not a slave trader. And you're not a prisoner. Even if you ran away, I'd find you again and drag you back here or to the doctor's."

"Why?" was Sanosuke's query.

In a few years, Sanosuke would meet a woman whose evil smile rivaled Kasumi's. "Because I want to gloat about how I kicked your sorry butt," she cackled, and added without emotion, "and I want your money and whatever valuables you have."

She stood up, turning to go out the door. "Well, since you don't want any food, I'll leave and lock the door while I'm at it so you can't get out. Of course, you'll be able to smell the delicious aromas from the food in my kitchen in which you can't have because you're so stubborn and stupid. Apparently, that blow to the head from my fighting chains damaged your brain—"

"All right! Sheesh, if you'll shut up!" Sanosuke shouted, turning his head to glare at her.

Kasumi smirked in victory, turning around and shutting the door. Sanosuke watched her in confusion. _What happened to food? _He wondered. _It nearly killed me to refuse the first time. _

"You can't eat until I fix your wounds," Kasumi said. "Will you let me do that?"

Sanosuke scowled at her until he thought his face would stay like that forever. At last, he looked at the ceiling above him for a moment, and muttered, "Fine."

Kasumi was allowed to undo the wrappings around Sanosuke's chest and waist, since he was immobile and wasn't to be trusted (in Kasumi's eyes) with a knife. After bandaging and treating his cuts and bruises on his arms and chest, Kasumi bandaged Sanosuke's head and put a patch over the slightly bleeding bruise over his cheek.

After a minute, Kasumi sat back and asked Sanosuke, "Did I miss anything?"

He glowered at her. "Yeah. My wounded pride and my flattened butt, though I ain't lettin' ya get anywhere near either."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "You are so easily to annoy, Sagara."

Feeling physically better, Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I haven't had the best week, thanks to you. Now go away."

"No food for you then."

Panic seized Sanosuke's insides and he turned his head frantically to watch her open the door. Kasumi turned to see his stricken face and laughed again, making Sanosuke turn furiously red.

"You can stay in here," Kasumi said, shutting the door as she spoke. "I hope you like _miso_ soup, like a normal person."

Sanosuke lie there, in silence. Then his stomach made a noise even louder than before. It practically roared at him, so he put one of his hands over his tummy as though to shut it up.

Meanwhile, as Sanosuke held a war with his noisy stomach, Kasumi was returning from getting Sanosuke's lunch. She walked a bit slower than usual, thinking as she carefully held his tray.

_How am I going to get this guy to trust me? He hates me with a passion, I'm sure of it. I don't know Sagara that well, but from what I've heard, he had something awful happen to him at a young age. At points, he's supposed to be merciful, but only because he's bored with his opponent. His power and prowess reached my ears at an alarming rate, so I thought he'd be better than he was. _

Kasumi hesitated outside the room she had put Sagara Sanosuke in. _Should I just kick him out when he's healed? _

Without deciding on whatever she was debating on, Kasumi opened the door to find Sanosuke lying on his back with his hand over his stomach, looking miserable. He immediately changed his expression to that of an irritated one when Kasumi came in, but she had seen his look.

"Ahaha, so you _are_ hungry," she announced in a rather triumphant manner, smirking. Sanosuke scowled, attempting to sit up in a rather violent matter. He fell back with a yowl of pain, clutching his sides where his broken ribs were mending. For emphasis, Kasumi backhanded his forehead and reprimanded, "You idiot. You don't expect to sit up with a healing ribcage."

"I—can," Sagara growled, stubbornly sitting up. His breathing was shallow, and Sanosuke's forehead was beaded with sweat.

Kasumi gave him a dull look that implied that he was stubborn as a mule and twice as stupid.

Sanosuke returned a glower that informed her she was as mean as a hornet and three times as evil.

"Now gimme the damned food, and leave me alone," Zanza snarled, folding his arms and attempting to look composed.

She had to try hard not to laugh at his feeble attempt, but placed his food in front of him and his water, as well. Sanosuke didn't give the soup as second suspicious glance, but stared at the water strangely. He jabbed his finger at it. "What the heck is that?" he snapped at Kasumi.

Kasumi raised her left eyebrow. "It's water."

"I don't want water. I hate water."

"Oh, then," Kasumi got to her feet, smirking. "I'll get you another glass, just because."

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at the woman laughing at him. She was _so_ lucky she wasn't still wearing that cape that hid her gender; otherwise, Sanosuke would have strangled Kasumi by now. But Sagara didn't pick fights with girls—unless they were name-calling wars, and very few females won that honor. Kasumi was at the top of Sanosuke's warring list.

Kasumi put her hands on her hips. "I'll listen to you for once and leave you be, but I'll be back in an hour."

"Oh, I can't wait," Zanza spat sarcastically, and waved his hand at her dismissively. Kasumi did as he gestured and left, closing the door.

Sanosuke glared menacingly at his glass of water, wishing it would turn into _sake_ instead. A little alcohol always made him feel a little better—for the moment, anyways. The next morning was a head-splitting hangover, and that put Zanza in a wicked mood. That's when he trespasses into yakuza territory and takes out his rage on them, making their turf _his_ turf. So far, _sake_ had been Sagara's best pal.

Nevertheless, Sanosuke picked up the glass and smelled the liquid, inspecting it thoroughly. _There ain't no way my life's gonna end by poisoning. I'm not gonna die a weakling's death, Kasumi! _

But the water was fine, and Sanosuke took a sip, grimacing at its blatantly clean and pure taste. He brought himself to drink half of the drink, but beyond that he wouldn't go. The soup was great; Zanza ate it in less than three minutes due to his prolonged hunger.

When he was done, he sat in silence, thinking. Risking his health a little, he got up, ignoring the groans threatening to rise up in his throat. His sides throbbed, but he tried to pay no mind. Sanosuke pushed aside the door, sneaking out into the hallway.

Pausing to listen for signs of someone approaching, Zanza made his way down the corridor, turning into the front room. Kasumi's home was a bigger than his, but it was fairly simple. He wondered, _Where'd she put my Zanbatou? How could she have lifted it by herself? Oh well, I'll come back later when I'm ready. _

He snuck over to the door, about to push it open to reveal outside and to the porch, when suddenly a flash of metal and the chink of chains flew through the air behind him, wrapping around his arms and binding them to his sides.

Sanosuke began cussing his head off as Kasumi lead him back to his room like a punished dog on its leash. When he was safely inside, she removed her weapon from him. He was surprised to find that the chains had not cut into him like before, but then noticed that Kasumi held a different pair of chains than those he fought against. These were not sharpened like blades.

Kasumi smiled as Zanza lay on his cot in a huffy manner, crossing his arms and muttering darkly. He didn't realize it, but he was funniest when annoyed.

"You know," she said, attracting his attention. "I'm getting a little tired of playing tag."

Sanosuke was lost. "Huh?"

Kasumi blinked, and didn't answer immediately. When she did, this is what she said: "You. You're such a jack—I mean, a jerk—that you can't even bring yourself to understand that I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm only trying to help. When I try to help you jump away like I'll bite—it's like playing tag. The only reason I fought with you is the same reason you fight with others. It wasn't anything personal."

He slowly looked up at her and into her eyes, a concerned frown appearing on his face. "You mean…you were _hired_ to fight me?"

Kasumi smiled.

_Dictionary:_

_Aku—the Japanese sign of 'wicked', in which Sanosuke wears on the back of his jacket _

_Kimono—Japanese dress_

_Sanosuke—Zanza's real name, which means 'with the help of the left brain'_

_Miso—ingredient of soup _

_Sake—Japanese alcohol _

**_MadiSano: Playing tag? ...okay, I had to think of SOMETHING to name the chapter, OKAY? I was tired and hungry and had a headache. That explains Kasumi's torturing Sano. I had to kill SOMETHING! ...Ehehehee... maybe in my next story, I'll try my hand at torturing Sir Ken...or Yahiko...or Aoshi...or Saitoh... Saitoh... Saitoh...Aku...Soku...Za--never mind. I'm weird in the head. Pay no attention..._**


	4. The Aku Unveiled

**MadiSano: Chapter Four...and I have absolutely nothing to tell you people except that I am working on the fanfic and still think I might die during the story because I'm thinking way too hard. All the math, trying to figure out what happened when and how...Kami, have mercy. I'm terrible with math. Poor me...**

**Disclaimer: I am getting tired of sayin' this. I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!****  
**

**CHAPTER FOUR: FALLEN WIND**

"Who sent you?" Sanosuke growled.

Kasumi looked at the ground, and pulled out an extraordinary amount of money. Sanosuke stared at it, and was surprised to hear Kasumi say, "I won't tell…but I got all of this. Just for beating you…"

"Me? That much? Holy—I couldn't make that much in a year!" His awe soon turned to his frequent irritation. He had apparently forgotten about his question. "Well, just shows ya I'm as respected as I should be."

Kasumi watched Sanosuke's quirky and agitated movements, noting how anxious and angry he seemed. "Sagara," she said, changing her voice into a serious tone. "Why did you become a Fighter-for-Hire?"

Zanza froze, and for a moment, Kasumi wondered if he had heard her. Then he turned his eyes and face to look at her, a blank face tinged slightly with discomfort. When he said nothing, Kasumi pointed to his jacket, which he had put on a while ago. "Does it have something to do with the _Aku_?"

Sanosuke turned his head away from her and fell even more silent. He wasn't going to talk so easily. Kasumi reached over to touch the boy's shoulder, which froze at her contact. "What happened to you, San—uh, Sagara?"

He made no reply.

Kasumi gave up, getting to her feet to leave. Right as she was about to turn away, Sanosuke said in a different, melancholy voice, "Why…should I tell you?"

The girl turned to find Sanosuke in his same, isolated position. She repeated her cause. "I only want to help you."

"…Why."

Kasumi paused. "Because you're you, Sagara…someone strong enough to survive and worthy enough to befriend me. There aren't a lot of people like you in _Meiji_, Sagara, and I tend to bring those who are to their destinies when they cross my path. I only bring _yakuza_ under my sway because they're cowardly, rich in numbers, and easy to control."

Sagara Sanosuke was quiet for a few minutes. Kasumi stood by, waiting for his reply. When he spoke, he asked her the question that he had been wondering. "…What do you think of the _Meiji_ government?"

She narrowed her eyes with hate, and her voice matched her expression. "I am somewhat neutral, for I hated the Tokuguwa, who murdered my parents in the revolution; but I hate the _Meiji_ for spoiling my _samurai_ mother and father's attempts and dreams for equality."

"E…Did you say equality?" Sanosuke turned to face her, memories reflected in his eyes. He didn't miss the look on her face.

Kasumi raised her eyes to the ceiling, as though she could see her deceased relations beaming down at her from above, even though the ceiling sealed her off from the sky. "Yeah. Isn't that what the _Bakumatsu_ was all about, Sagara? The strive for equality…my dad once said that only the truest and most worthy leaders are those who never stop dreaming, and always pursue their goals, putting his comrades before himself. That is why my father sided with the _Ishin Shishi_. He never stopped dreaming, and he put his life on the line to protect his family and honor, and as an attempt to reach a dream."

The girl looked at Sagara with somehow smiling but sad eyes. "Sagara. My mother raised me by herself, while my father was off in Kyoto, from where he never returned. A relative came to visit, which actually was a spy from the Tokuguwa Shogunate. My family that had been there at the time was killed when the Shogunate invaded, and our servants and valuables were stolen. I took what I could and what was most precious to me, and left knowing my family was dead forever. I remember their faces…"

Sanosuke was sure Kasumi was on the brink of tears, but was astonished at her strong will not to show weakness when her face tightened, and she smothered her tears. She smiled softly, saying to Sanosuke in an oddly pensive voice, "But we all have things in our past in this day and age to cry about. But what will it do to cry, eh?" She chuckled bitterly.

There was a short silence. Sanosuke, with a bit of effort, sat up against the wall as an invitation that he wanted to talk. Kasumi knelt down, ready to listen.

He started out in a soft voice, unsure of how to start. "Seven years ago, if I'm calculating correctly…there was an army…"

Kasumi was silent. She had no idea where this was going.

"I was nine years old…ran away from home, and joined an _Ishin Shishi_ faction," Sanosuke said, beginning to talk a little easier, though, he spat out the phrase 'Ishin Shishi faction' with venom. "I was so close to my captain…he was like a father to me…he had a dream that when the Togukuwa's reign ended, the age of equality would come…and his army would lead it in. Whether it took one year or ten, he said, and stuck to his dream. He was a great man and deserved a lot…but his dream…it cost him his life."

Kasumi's face twitched into concern. The underside of Zanza the Fight Merchant was being slowly revealed, and she had to be careful, otherwise, she'd anger or upset him.

"The _Meiji_ Government had financial problems, and couldn't carry out the tax halving my captain's army was proclaiming. So they decided to kill us all off."

Kasumi gasped slightly, and Sanosuke's dark brown orbs flicked over at her. She fell silent, politely waiting for him to continue.

Sanosuke's voice grew raspy with hatred as he continued. "My captain's revolutionary army was branded as evil, and destroyed by the fangs of the _Meiji_ government, wrongly charged of being false. We were cornered and slaughtered, and _Meiji_ rule decapitated my captain in front of me…and put his head on display. I was the only survivor. In anger, was born Zanza, the Fight Merchant. This is why I wear the _Aku_."

Sanosuke looked up to find Kasumi's face contorted in horror and sympathy. After a moment or two of silence, Kasumi decided to ask two questions. "…What was the name of this army? What was the name of your captain?"

The Fight Merchant turned his glance into a glare. "I've told you too much already—I ain't coughing up another word. You told me your basics and I told ya mine."

There was another minute of tense quietness as Kasumi and Zanza held another round of a glaring contest.

After a minute, Kasumi said, "My father was killed by the Shinsengumi."

"My army's last stop was in Shimosuwa," Sanosuke returned.

Kasumi replied, "My father's name was Akiyama Kouji."

Sanosuke faltered, and gave Kasumi a glare. Finally, he said in a small voice, "My captain's name was Sagara Souzou." He gave Kasumi a look between bitterness and annoyance.

"'Sagara'?" Kasumi quoted. "Were you related—?"

"No," Sanosuke snapped. "We weren't. In his honor I took his last name to be my own—Dammit!" He looked even more irritated. "I answer another of your stupid questions. Why don't ya leave me alone, already!"

Kasumi grew angry. "Because, I want to be your friend, you dumbass!"

Sanosuke looked shocked. Kasumi glowered at him for a minute longer, before asking irately, "_Now_ what's wrong with you?"

"I've never heard a girl swear before," Zanza admitted, feeling no embarrassment at all.

The girl grew red. "I wasn't swearing," she said obstinately. "I was appropriately addressing you."

Sanosuke, Fighter-For-Hire, frowned in irritation again. "Then maybe I should appropriately address _you_, ya bitch!" he yowled at her, baring his teeth.

Instead of growing angry again, Kasumi stood up and put her hand on Zanza's head, purposely prodding the lump she had given him earlier. He flinched, and Kasumi said, "Yes, Sagara…I think we'll get along just fine."

_I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her._

Sanosuke repeated the phrase over and over again in his mind.

_I **HATE** KASUMI! _

After patting him on the head like a dog, she had left him inside his room, locking it. The evening passed, and the only time Kasumi came back was to give him dinner and let him out of his room to go to the bathroom and stretch his legs. She watched the front and back door like a vulture, making sure he didn't try to make a break for it. She then wordlessly dragged Zanza back to his room, where he was again imprisoned.

It was late at night, and Sanosuke was brooding over what had happened in the last two days. It wasn't like he wasn't being taken care of—Kasumi was generous with food and gave Sanosuke what he most wanted: time left alone.

On the sixth day of Zanza's stay, he was healed up enough to move around normally. When Kasumi let him out of his pen—er, room—he followed her to the kitchen, and demanded that Kasumi let him go.

"Sorry, Sagara." She replied, to his utmost frustration. "Not until you answer me."

"About _what_!" he snarled.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I want to know more about your army, and about you, too." She paused, and said, "Sagara, get the _tofu_ for me."

Without really realizing it, Sanosuke handed her the _tofu_ without complaint. Kasumi gave him a surprised look, but Sagara Sanosuke was too busy ranting.

"I don't _want_ ya to know about me! You're lucky I told ya what I did! Why would it be so important to you, anyways?" Sanosuke glared at her, but Kasumi remained calm.

"Captain Sagara evidently was a great person to gain such loyalty and respect from a brute like you." Kasumi said, and before Sanosuke could yell, she continued. "And I want to know more about this man who strove so hard for a world of equality. If my father and Souzou-_san_ had met, your captain would have been one of the few men my father would have respected very deeply. And for that, I, too, want to do something for this honorable man."

Zanza was silent, unsure of how to react to what Kasumi had said. So, unable to decide upon anything, he said, "Oh."

Kasumi smiled again. Sanosuke hated how she smiled—like she always knew something he didn't, and that no matter what he did, she'd always best him. It was the weirdest sort of smile, and Zanza disliked it.

So, he did the most practical thing. He spoke his opinion out loud. "You have the weirdest smile," he informed Kasumi.

She looked confused. "Huh?"

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes, looking out the kitchen window. "Like a witchy smile. The kind people use to act all superior and in control. That's the only kind of smile I've ever seen ya use."

"Why would _you_ care?" Kasumi asked, seeming a bit annoyed.

"BECAUSE **IT** **FREAKIN'** **ANNOYS** **ME**!" Sanosuke shouted, clenching his fists. "Don't ya think I feel enough a dunce that I lost to _you_!"

Kasumi turned on him, growing red in the face with anger. "And what's wrong with losing to me!"

"Because you're a little girl!"

"I am not a little girl!"

"Then what are ya! And old hag that matches your personality!"

"Call me an old hag or a little girl again and I'll strangle you!"

"Try it!"

"I'm sorry, Sagara! I don't take orders from little girls!"

Sanosuke let out a loud exclamation of rage, pounding his fist on the kitchen door and blasting it right out of its place into the hallway. Kasumi watched him, not making a move of protest. Instead, she opened a cupboard and handed Sanosuke a basket of tools.

"Now, fix my door," she commanded. "Or I'll break another of your ribs."

Grumbling, and getting extremely tired of fixing doors, Sanosuke took the tools and repaired the kitchen door. After doing so, he was awarded his dinner. That improved Zanza's mood ever so slightly, but he still was irate at being called a little girl.

Kasumi poked him in the side, sitting down by him. Zanza shot her a glare, but he failed to say anything because Kasumi began talking. "What Souzou-_san_ look like?"

Sanosuke said nothing.

"Was he tall?"

Silence.

"What kind of sword did he use?"

Silence.

"Was he married?"

Irritated silence.

"Was Souzou-_san_ handsome?"

There was a really, really irritated silence.

Kasumi poked Sanosuke in the side again, saying, "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Zanza grabbed her hand as it began to prod him again, and promptly he placed it on the floor, where it couldn't poke him. "Keep your hands to yourself, alright?" he mumbled, folding his arms after withdrawing his hand.

There was a small silence, before Kasumi erupted once more into questions. "Did Souzou-_san_ have kids? Did you ever meet his family? How long were you a part of his army? What was Souzou-_san_'s army called? How did you come into contact with him? How did you meet? How come you ran away from home? Did you have weird hair when you were little, too? Was Souzou-_san_'s hair like that? Did anyone ever tell you that your haircut makes you look like a rooster?"

Sanosuke turned his head to give her another glare. "_Do ya **ever** shut up?_" he hissed. "_Kami-sama_! You are so annoying."

"I just want to know," Kasumi said indignantly.

"Well, how do ya expect me to answer if you keep talking!" Sanosuke barked.

She smiled a little. "You mean that you were going to answer?"

"_No_," he growled. "I wasn't."

Kasumi smiled a bit more. "Please tell me? I'm not going to tell anyone else, and I really want to know…"

He gave her an arrogant look and turned up his nose, wondering what the effect would be on Kasumi.

A rock-hard fist connected with his cheek, and he fell over. Kasumi grabbed the front of his jacket and shook Sanosuke angrily. "Don't you act all superior to me, Sagara! If you don't tell me about Souzou-_san_, then I'll keep you here for the rest of your life!"

"Leggo of me!" Zanza snarled, jerking free, and turning over onto his knees to crawl away.

Kasumi tackled him, sending Sanosuke face-forward to the floor. She sat on his back, grabbing the ends of his bandanna and giving them a vicious pull. Zanza howled, feeling his neck crack painfully.

"You're going to tell me about Souzou-_san_," Kasumi growled, "Or else."

Sanosuke squirmed in her hold, trying furiously to get away. He yowled when she pulled a little harder on his bandanna, and cried out, "Let me _go_! It _hurts_!"

"Only if you promise to tell me about Souzou-_san_!" Kasumi yelled in his ear.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Zanza howled, as Kasumi tugged on a fistful of his thick dark brown hair. "LET ME GOOOOO!"

"Promise!" Kasumi yowled.

"OKAY! **OKAY**! I PROMISE! JUST GET **OFF** ME!" Sanosuke screamed, struggling.

Kasumi let go of Zanza's bandanna, and his hair as well, getting off of him. A few strands of russet hair fell to her floor, and she scooped them up and threw them away. Sanosuke lay traumatized on the floor. He was feeling all over his head to make sure he still had it. His neck muscles spasmed excruciatingly; making him flinch.

Kasumi sat down by where he lay, but he was to busy massaging his neck to take much notice. She grinned evilly. "Aww, poor baby," she cooed sarcastically, pulling on his cheek like an aunt would her nephew.

"Get away," Zanza yelped, for the umpteenth time. Slapping her hand from his cheek, Sanosuke rolled his neck, listening to the bones creak and pop. His neck felt a little better after that, so he did a few more times, expertly ignoring Kasumi.

"Now you have to tell me about Sagara Souzou-_san_," Kasumi demanded.

Sanosuke shot her a look, but replied, sitting up. "He was a little taller than I am now, had black hair and eyes, had two kids, and was married. His army was called _Sekihou_. He was a strong and wise man for his young age—twenty-nine. He cared about his comrades and family more than anything, and his motive was the hope that the time of the strong exploiting the weak would pass, and the age of equality and peace would arise."

Kasumi smiled at what he told her. It wasn't her normal sly smile; this grin was a true smile, and brought out even more beauty from her face. Sanosuke caught himself staring, but luckily, Kasumi didn't notice, and began speaking.

"The _Sekihou_ army?" she asked, though it wasn't exactly a question. "Souzou-_san_ was apparently a very righteous man. I wish my father…or I…had met him." She looked up at Sanosuke, this time with serious eyes. "I'm sorry you had to suffer such a loss."

That was the first time Sanosuke had ever met someone who actually sympathized what had happened to him and _Sekihou_. He wasn't sure of what to do or say. After a moment, he mumbled "Thanks," and got up by himself and walked back to his room, locking himself in.

_Dictionary:_

_Meiji—the government in Sanosuke's time, which took over when the Tokuguwa Shogunate fell._

_Tokuguwa Shogunate: the government that previously ruled before Meiji._

_Samurai—warriors that fought underneath the rule of lords, they fought to the death for their beliefs and their lords_

_Bakumatsu—the last ruling period of the Tokuguwa_

_Ishin Shishi—the radicals that overthrew the Shogunate, often called 'patriots' by Zanza. The term is an insult when spoken by Zanza._

_Kyoto—the capital when the Shogunate ruled. Tokyo (formerly known as Edo) became capital when the Ishin Shishi took over._

_Shinsengumi—the most famous army faction of the Tokuguwa_

_Souzou—Captain Sagara's first name, which means 'Creation.'_

_Tofu—Japanese bean-curd (food)_

_Sekihou—Captain Sagara's wrongfully branded "False Revolutionary Army", means "Red Army"_

**MadiSano: It's soooo cuuute! ...Sad...but cute. I'm working on the next chapter...I think I might be getting a little too deep into the revolution, but...er...well, it's my fanfic and I can DO WHAT I WANT! If something didn't happen then in my little world it DID. So. Until the next chapter!**


	5. Zanza's Partner

**_MadiSano:_ _I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! ...Okay, yes...I was excited...happy...nearly cried...and YES, I am overly emotional and PROUD of it. Hehehe. Anyways, chapter five is up, as you can see. I like my newest character, in which you're about to meet! _**

_**Disclaimer: I love Sanosuke and Rurouni Kenshin enough to own it, but I don't. Sorry.**_

**CHAPTER FIVE: FALLEN WIND**

A few more days passed by, without much event. Sanosuke promised Kasumi that he wouldn't leave the house unless by her permission, and so Kasumi gave him the freedom to come and go from and to his room as he pleased. He was allowed anywhere in the house, except for Kasumi's bedroom.

Now that the mystery of Sagara Souzou was solved to Kasumi, she allowed herself to be a little gentler with Sanosuke. In fact, she invited him to go to the market with her.

"Why would I want to do _that_?" Sanosuke scoffed.

Kasumi lent him her patience. "Because you've been stuck in my house for a week, and I thought you'd like to go outside."

"If someone sees me with a girl, I'll never hear the end of it," Zanza announced, folding his arms stubbornly.

Kasumi shrugged, pretending nonchalance. She walked to the door, pulling out her key to lock it as she went out, and saying, "Well, okay. Then I'll see you in a few hours."

Just as she had expected him to, he leapt to her side and stopped her. "Okay, okay!" he said. "I'll go. Just don't lock me in here!"

Kasumi let him outside, and Sanosuke practically teleported to the porch, enthralled to be outside where he felt he belonged. Kasumi locked her house, carrying her purse with her, and tugging on Sagara's jacket.

Sanosuke knew she'd hunt him down if he ran off, and knock the smithereens out of him; so, he kept by her side. They entered the market, looking like two you'd never find next to each other, but yet they were.

Kasumi took the opportunity to do heavy shopping, thus making Sanosuke carry it all. He didn't mind all that much; he was happy to be outside, and away from his imprisonment.

Though Sanosuke was cheerful and lighthearted, he kept his Fighter-for-Hire face on. Kasumi took this to her advantage as well, and so when she tried to negotiate and haggle the merchants, they succumbed in fear of irritating the threatening man behind her.

When Kasumi was done shopping, she turned to Zanza and said, "Now, let's go to your house."

"Huh!" he jumped, looking surprised. "Why?"

Kasumi gave him a dull look. "Since you're going to be gone for a while, you won't be there to protect your house. You want to be robbed? From what I heard, you live in the ghetto."

"I don't live in the _ghetto_," Zanza grumbled, feeling irritated once more.

Kasumi smiled that mocking smile, and Sanosuke almost wished he could reached down and peel her lips right off her face.

They left the safety of uptown Tokyo, and entered downtown after quickly dropping off the groceries at Kasumi's house. It was becoming dark, and Sanosuke could feel himself growing alert and ready for anything. He didn't have his _Zanbatou_ with him, and so he'd have to defend himself and Kasumi with his fists. Sanosuke didn't ask where his _Zanbatou_ was, for if anyone overheard him asking and found that he lost it; and if Kasumi replied, chances were they'd run off and steal it.

Upon arriving at Zanza's house, he opened the door and let Kasumi in, coming in behind her and shutting the door.

"One minute," Sanosuke mumbled, getting a bag and gathering what he wanted to bring.

Kasumi said nothing of the state of his house; it was apartment-sized and ordinary. Looking at the entryway, Kasumi saw that her kitchen door wasn't the first Zanza had knocked down. There were cracks in the corners and at the base of the walls, and the floor looked like it was pleading to be swept.

'Welcome to the home of a bachelor Fight Merchant,' the home itself seemed to be saying.

Zanza came out of the back room, carrying a white bag over his shoulder. He had a fishbone in his mouth. It was the weirdest thing Kasumi had ever seen someone chew on. _Is Sagara an ex-smoker? _Kasumi wondered.

"What're ya lookin' at?" Zanza asked gruffly.

Kasumi attempted a smile that didn't look like she was deriding him. "Nice fishbone."

Sanosuke raised and eyebrow and smiled slightly, saying amid his chew toy, "Let's go." Opening the door, he held it open as Kasumi came after him.

_Who know the Bird Head had any manners? _She thought to herself. _So, he is indeed full of surprises. _

They began their journey back to Kasumi's house, through the shadows of downtown Tokyo. Zanza could feel his guard perk up again, his dark eyes sensitive to any movement. He held his bag over his shoulder with his left hand; he left his right fist at his side.

Suddenly, Zanza stopped. Kasumi halted, nearly running into him. He looked around carefully, listening. He could have sworn he had seen something move.

"Watch out!" he yelled, whirling around and pushing Kasumi aside. A thin poison dart shot from the shadows, aiming for Kasumi. Sanosuke took the hit in the shoulder, and he stumbled. But he managed to regain his balance.

"Sanosuke!" Kasumi screamed, calling him by his first name for the first time.

At least thirty _yakuza_ appeared, each with their own weapon. Cackling and roaring with victory, they shouted, "We may not have got you, Kasumi, but your Fight Merchant won't be able to move now! We've got you cornered! We're not as low as to be bossed around by a woman! You'll die today, you and your Fighter!"

"Sagara, are you okay?" Kasumi yelped, as Zanza ripped the dart from his shoulder.

He looked ticked off, and didn't answer her question. "These your thugs?" he asked her.

"Revolts occur often in my host," Kasumi replied grimly, unknowingly clutching the sleeve of his jacket. "But I didn't think they all would—"

Sanosuke cut her off. "You don't have your chains with ya. Run."

Kasumi stared up at him with disbelief. "What?"

"I said _run_. You don't have your chains with ya!"

She gaped at him. Sagara Sanosuke was telling her to run because he didn't want her getting hurt.

"But your shoulder—" she started, but was interrupted as the yakuza surged in.

Zanza the Fighter-For-Hire pushed Kasumi behind him and dealt the first yakuza a kick that made him see stars. He couldn't go on the all-out offense and jump in the crowd without exposing Kasumi. He thought this without really realizing what he was thinking.

Apparently, Kasumi wasn't going to run. _She's gonna get in my way!_ Zanza thought, irritated. He let his bag string slip into the crook of his arm, so he could use bold hands. _Gotta run. _

Turning on his heel, Sanosuke picked Kasumi up bridal-style and took off as fast as his legs would allow him to. The poison began seeping through his veins, but he ignored it to his best and pumped his legs, barely taking notice of Kasumi's yells.

"What're you doing!" she cried.

"Running," Sanosuke replied amid his breathing, which was beginning to shallow.

Kasumi noticed his arising problem of breathing, and screeched, "You idiot! You're going to be paralyzed in a few minutes! You'll fall on your face and squish me! Put me down! I can run by myself!"

"You coulda ran by yourself when I asked ya to!" Zanza growled, feeling the control on his muscles loosen. Suddenly, his speech slurred. Seeing the danger, he gasped, "Uh…ya…might wanna run…by yourself." His vision became fuzzy, and his muscles loosened drastically. He could barely walk.

Kasumi got to her feet, taking Sanosuke's bag from him and grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "Come on! They're going to catch up!" she commanded, and pulled Sanosuke down the alley as fast as he would go.

"Uh…uh…uh…y-ya might wanna…go on…ahead of me," he stammered, stopping altogether. "I'll…catch u-up sooner…or later."

"Sagara, if they catch you, they'll kill you!" Kasumi yowled. "Former _samurai_ or not, they'll have no guilt in killing an unarmed and poisoned man! Come on!"

Sanosuke futilely trudged on, until at last he collapsed in a faint, just as the sound of pounding feet could be heard coming their way.

"Oh no," Kasumi whispered, turning to face the crowd of hooligans as they appeared from the darkness.

"Zanza's down!"

"Get her!"

Kasumi doubled her fists, deciding that even if it was inevitable that she would lose, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Picking up a bunch of rocks as the punks came closer, she chucked each one with impeccable aim and slammed them between each yakuza's eyes, knocking them out.

Rushing forwards and grabbing one of the fallen gangster's _bokken_, Kasumi began fighting them off, trying to keep them from Zanza's vulnerable form.

Though inexperienced with the wooden weapon, the yakuza were poor in skill like always. Kasumi knocked them all upside the head and dealt them a few well-aimed kicks as well.

But there were too many! Experienced as Kasumi was, she couldn't fight so many men by herself. She finally fell, her wooden sword knocked from her hand, and a nasty bruise growing on her forearm.

The _yakuza_ smirked in victory. "We'll take care of her first, and then Zanza," one decided.

"But what if he wakes up?" another questioned.

"He won't. Not with that poison. He'll be out for at least a night."

Their hesitance gone, the _yakuza_ moved in on Kasumi, who was lying on the ground and clutching her arm. "Wait!" she cried. "You can kill me, but leave Sagara alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

They sneered. "Where'd be the fun in that? It's time that Merchant died, anyways."

One of the _yakuza_ tugged his _bokken_ apart to reveal a blade. "DIE!" he yelled, bringing his blade down upon Kasumi's left shoulder.

Suddenly, Kasumi felt herself lift from the ground quick as lightning. _Is my spirit rising?_ She wondered. _I'm dead now…I'm going to heaven! I…I should open my eyes…if I can…_

Kasumi opened her wonderfully bright blue eyes to find herself in darkness, the moonlight shining down on her as it had been before. _What? _Kasumi thought_. I'm not dead at all! Then how…?_

She looked up, finding that a handsome stranger was holding her. He wore a black parka and tight midnight pants, and sable gloves encased his hands. His whitish blonde hair stood up in irregular spikes, though not as tall as Sanosuke's. They rather sloped to one side. A long silver earring hung from one ear. Bright green eyes flashed in what little light was available, not looking at her, but at the shocked _yakuza_ ten feet away.

Realizing that the man had not struck Kasumi, the yakuza turned to find the stranger holding Kasumi as Sanosuke had a few minutes before. He had apparently used some sort of awesome speed to grab Kasumi before she was killed, and zoomed through the crowd into the open street.

"Who the hell are **YOU**?" one of the yakuza yowled.

The stranger put Kasumi on her feet and asked her in a deep voice, one more majestic than Sanosuke's…which was true, because Sanosuke didn't have the patience to act majestic. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Kasumi could only nod.

The stranger looked at the yakuza, emotionless. "There's no point in telling you my name. Go home."

"If you're going to protect her," the radicals yelled, "Then we'll kill you, too!" Charging forwards like a crowd of angry bulls, they split their bokken to their blades.

"Aaaaah!" Kasumi yelped. "They're coming!"

The stranger sighed, gracefully drawing his sword and pushing Kasumi behind him. Then, taking a single step forwards, he countered the attack of a yakuza and sent him flying into those behind him.

"_Kamlyn_ _Sorano_ Style," the foreigner mumbled. "_Soku Sora Rinbu_!"

Suddenly, the foreigner took a sideways step and slashed outwards, striking and killing the yakuza that was in his way. He continued this, moving around in an unpredictable but circular pattern; slashing for the knees, neck, chest, arms, stomach, back, or head. He was in one place at one second, and in the next someplace else. Around in circles his went as well, targeting the most skilled yakuza first and working his way down to the last one in the center of the crowd.

It was a matter of minutes that the army was brought down.

The stranger was left standing amid the bodies, flicking the blood off his sword delicately. He glanced at Kasumi's stunned expression, and to her surprise, the foreigner sheathed his sword and bowed to her.

"I am sorry you had to see that," he said.

When Kasumi had found her voice, she asked in her calmest and most demanding voice, "Who are you?" She wasn't going to let this guy intimidate her or make her feel like a stupid kid.

"Kaijin Yami," he replied without a second thought, to her surprise. "May I ask yours?"

"Akiyama Kasumi," Kasumi said, deciding her name wasn't that important. She bowed to the man named Yami. "Thank you for your assistance, Yami-_san_."

Yami smiled slightly, but for some reason his smile seemed very fake. He seemed like such a sad person. "It was no trouble, Kasumi-_san_. You put up a good fight by yourself, even though you only had a wooden sword. I am impressed."

"Aaah! Sagara!" Kasumi cried suddenly, remembering the unconscious and poisoned Fighter-For-Hire. She ran to where she had left him, and to her relief he was still there, without a wound…though, still out cold.

"Is this your husband?" Yami questioned, coming up behind her.

Kasumi blushed furiously and yowled, "No, he is not! He's just my friend. Could you…um…" Looking at Yami's thin form, Kasumi concluded that there was no way he could carry Zanza, whose back was twice as wide as Yami's shoulder span. When Kasumi captured Sanosuke, it took her all night to drag him to her house unnoticed.

"I will help you," Yami said, bending down to sling Sanosuke's arm over his shoulder and to lift the Fighter's torso from the ground. To Kasumi's surprise, he did it. Yami looked at Kasumi without the slightest trail of effort appearing on his pale face. "Where do you live?"

"Um, this way," Kasumi said, gathering her thoughts and leading Yami down the street. She frequently looked back at the mysterious man, who never portrayed any look of complaint, wear, or irritation.

It took them twice as long to get back to Kasumi's house as it did to get to town, and during that time, Kasumi wondered who the dark and strange Yami could _really_ be. _Why does he wear all black like that, when he's such a fair-haired person? He looks Japanese, but why then does Yami-san have blonde hair and bright eyes? How long has Yami-san been around here? I wonder if Sagara knows him. _

Carrying Sagara's bag with her, Kasumi led Yami inside her home. Putting Sanosuke in his room, Yami told her, "The _yakuza's_ poison won't kill him. He'll wake up tomorrow, healthy."

"Uh, thank you," Kasumi said, shutting the door to Sagara's room as they both entered the hallway. "For saving us. Er…" she hesitated. "…I'm not really sure who you are, but because of your kindness and what you've done, you're welcome in my house at anytime."

Yami looked at her, amused. Kasumi scowled slightly, wrinkling her nose. "I'm serious!" she said, a little angrily. "I'm not just saying that to be polite."

"Ah." Yami still seemed a bit doubtful, but he allowed himself to take her offer sincerely. He bowed to her once more. "Thank you, then. There are not many who would take in one with the appearance that I have."

Kasumi noted again his all-black attire. "Why do you dress like so, may I ask?" she questioned.

Kaijin Yami smiled his sad smile. "I am a dark _samurai_. I fought in the _Bakumatsu_, and my happiness has fallen with the _Tokuguwa_. I am now a part of the darkness, and I will be so until the end of my days and beyond." He looked up at the ceiling dramatically. "A dying ember fading swiftly in the ashes of the burnt estate, perishing in the dusk as the darkness quenches its flickering flame…"

"Wow," Kasumi said, not the least bit freaked out. "That was gorgeous."

Yami looked at Kasumi with surprise. "You think my poetry is beautiful?" he asked with astonishment.

The girl nodded. "But…you fought with the _Tokuguwa_?" Kasumi asked slowly, a different kind of fire flickering in her memories.

"Ah, no," Yami said, to Kasumi's relief. She didn't want to have to dislike her new friend, and listened as the dark man continued. "I was a slight assistant in one of the main revolutionary clans, but all that I loved was killed off in the _Bakumatsu_, like many others…I, too, share the black sheet of rain…the despair so many others have tasted in their burnt _tofu_…"

"Burnt _tofu_?" Kasumi repeated, confused.

"Um," Yami said, halfway irritated, and halfway embarrassed. "Yes. No one likes burnt _tofu_, I should think."

Kasumi replied, trying not to laugh, "Well, that's true." Changing the subject, she asked Yami, "Where are you staying, Yami-_san_? You seem to be planning on leaving soon, and Sagara will want to meet you after he wakes up."

Yami shifted his lithe weight from one foot to the other, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I, um," he cleared his throat. "I can be found at a little restaurant called the Akabeko around eleven in the morning…"

"You _don't_ have any place to stay, do you?" Kasumi concluded easily.

Yami shrugged slightly. "There are plenty of bridges around Tokyo," he said, as though they were inns.

Kasumi gave him a reproachful look, and said, "You know after hearing that, there's no way I'm going to let you leave. You can stay here for as long as you want, okay? I don't have any family, so I have a few extra rooms. Choose whichever you want, Yami-_san_."

The dark _samurai_ looked outright flabbergasted, despite his usually calm demeanor. Before he could say anything to object, Kasumi said, "I told you that you were welcome anytime in my house, and I meant it. Won't you stay?"

"I do not know what…_he_ will think of me staying," Yami said, gesturing to Sanosuke's door. "I am, indeed, a stranger."

Kasumi smirked. "And Sagara's a lawbreaking, violent, rebellious, punk. He won't have any right to talk."

Yami stared into space for a moment, as though considering his options. Then he said, his gloomy smile flickering over his lips. "After hearing that, I think it may be best to accompany you in your home. I would feel dishonorable leaving a lady in the same house with someone like that." His sad smile grew. "Well, then. I'm always dishonorable."

"That's not true," Kasumi said amiably, leading the dark man down the hall to where more bedrooms lay. "What you did for me and Sagara was honorable—we would have died if you hadn't helped out. It's no trouble for me that you stay."

Yami's sad smile lingered on his face, as he mumbled, "I just hope I will not be as much trouble as I foresee…" But Kasumi did not hear him.

"Oh, Kasumi-_san_," Yami said, after selecting a room he liked.

Kasumi looked at him. "Huh?"

Yami frowned slightly, adding to his dark features. "Sagara-_san_ has a warrior name. Zanza, is it not?"

"Um…yes," Kasumi said hesitantly. _How or why would Yami-san…? _

Yami nodded in conformation. "Ah. Then, when he wakes up, tell him that I have a message about his 'partner.'"

Author's Comments: I LOVE YAMI! He's so creepy and cool—not to mention he has a literally killer sword style! At first, I considered having Kenshin make a quick entrance, but he would leave right after bringing Kasumi and Sanosuke home safely. But I turned it down, thanks to the help of a friend, Mackenzie. Thanks! I had to add the freaky poetry thing for Yami, too…it just goes with him…he is my Aoshi. Kasumi's my Misao. And Sanosuke's…mine.

Dictionary:

Kamlyn Sorano Style: "Lord Sky Style" of swordsmanship that Yami uses

Soku Sora Rinbu: "Swift Sky Round Dance," an attack of Kamlyn Sorano Style

Kaijin Yami: a name that means "dark mysterious person"

_**MadiSano: Oro. What's there to say? Some of my friends have read what I've posted so far, and they all want me to hurry up in finishing. They all like it...except I had someone tell me that Sano was ugly, stupid,and shouldn't have a fanfiction-series-thing of his own...but that person's six feet under now. No worries.** _


	6. Crossing the Line

**_MadiSano: Hi, people! Chapter six! Yatta! Nothing to say here except that...well...that there's nothing to say! _**

**_Disclaimer: WHO OWNS KENSHIN? ...Not me, that's for sure. (Watsuki-sensei rules!)_ **

**CHAPTER SIX: FALLEN WIND**

"Yeah, I'm Sagara Sanosuke," Zanza answered, nodding at Yami, who had just introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Sano-_kun_," Yami said, bowing.

Kasumi was in the kitchen, and the two men were talking outside of it. By the aromas floating from the room, Sanosuke could tell she was almost done.

"Um, Yami," Sanosuke whispered to the dark _samurai_. "Kasumi's a great cook and all, but ya have to watch what ya say and do, otherwise she'll beat you down with her _ninjutsu_ chains—I know from experience. _Jou-chan_ can be a downright b—"

_**WHACK. **_"**SAGARA SANOSUKE**! WHAT'RE YOU SAYING TO YAMI-_SAN_!"

"DAMMIT! **NOTHING**!" Zanza yelled, as Kasumi removed a frying pan from his face.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "IT SURE **SOUNDED** LIKE SOMETHING! YOU WERE ABOUT TO CALL ME A FOUL NAME!"

"Was not!" Sanosuke cried in defense.

"Prove it!" Kasumi screeched.

Yami stood amid this; fascinated at how they could consistently fight like so, and how Kasumi didn't show the slightest fear of the formidable Fighter. She had, in fact, moments ago, smacked him in the nose with a frying pan. It was improper, but…for some reason, Yami admired her for her aggressiveness.

The argument raged on.

"I mighta been about to say something else that began with a B!" Sanosuke yowled, massaging his reddening nose.

Kasumi scowled. "Yeah right! What else _is_ there?"

A second later, she wished she hadn't said that. "Oh," Zanza made a list. "Like: bozo, brat, bimbo, babe, bother, butthead—"

_**WHACK. **_

"YOU'RE THE **BUTTHEAD**!" Kasumi yelled, abandoning her frying pan and pummeling Sanosuke with her fists.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow! Uh! Hey! Stop it!" Zanza yelped, struggling to stumble out of Kasumi's reach. Attempting to make her leave, he cried, "Hey, do I smell somethin' burning?"

Kasumi momentarily paused in her rage, gasping. Then her fury returned and she awarded Zanza with her iron-hard right fist, right in the cheek. "Nice try! Everything's already cooked, moron!"

"THEN WHY IN HELL ARE YOU WASTING TIME HITTING ME!"

Kasumi calmed herself down, and gave Sanosuke an evil smile in which he so hated. "I think maybe I'll only give Yami-_san_ my food. _'Bad'_ boys don't get breakfast," she added, referring to Zanza's _Aku_.

"Huh? No fair!" he whined, following Yami and Kasumi into the eating room.

"Then you have to do dishes," Kasumi said.

Sanosuke folded his arms in irritation. "I don't know _how_ to do _dishes_. I'm a _man_; ya know…" he droned. "So, _no_…"

Kasumi grabbed the front of his jacket and glared at him eye-to-eye. "_You're gonna do dishes if I say you're gonna do dishes_," she hissed at him, and when he nodded in fright, she released him.

After eating, Yami approached Zanza about his message. Saying what he had to Kasumi the night before, he therefore waited for a reaction from Sanosuke.

The boy was quiet for a minute, and then he looked at the thin, dark man with serious and grim eyes. "Where is my _Zanbatou_?"

Yami blinked. "I am not a part of this. I am just a messenger. That is all." Sighing, he continued. "I have been told that your weapon is being held hostage by a man in power."

"_Meiji_?" Zanza growled, rage broiling up inside of him as the image of a handsome black-haired man flashed through his mind.

"No, he does not exactly have a position within the government. But, he did work to build _Meiji_." Yami said. "His name is Toshiro Seiji, and he has his own estate, and own forms of power. As you know, today's government is weak and fragile; there are many forces pressing it in different directions. This particular man, Seiji, wishes to bring Tokyo underground under his power. Then, most of the crime factions would be under control."

Zanza cocked an eyebrow. "And I come in all of this, how…?"

"Seiji has heard of you and your hold over downtown Tokyo, and of how the _yakuza_ and criminals fear your name. He wants to meet with you the day after tomorrow, and trade your _Zanbatou_ for your alliance." Yami's face contorted his worry. "But, when relating the message to me, he hinted that he might become violent if you refuse…"

Sanosuke swore, his eyes stained with anger. He clenched his fists. "Damned patriots! If I don't go, they'll destroy my _Zanbatou_, and come after me…but then, why…" Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Zanza's face.

He turned around to look at Kasumi, who had succumbed to doing to doing the dishes herself. She looked up, wondering why he was staring at her.

"_Jou-Chan_…" he said, using his newly devised nickname for her. "Who hired you to attack me?"

"Ah?" Yami said, confused. He didn't know Kasumi was a Fighter-For-Hire as well as Sanosuke.

Kasumi sat back and thought for a moment. "Well, I know he was pretty rich because he gave me all the money. I can't quite remember his name…and, as you know, Sagara, it's not a Fighter's job to get sociable with employers."

"Did he have any special requests for how ya took me down?" Sanosuke pestered.

Kasumi's face began to match Zanza's. "He wanted me to beat you unconscious and…oh, _no_." She was now realizing what Zanza had. "He _knew_ I wouldn't be able to carry you and your weapon to a safe place. That man _saw_ I wouldn't kill you, and that I would take you to be healed…he _stole_ your _Zanbatou_!"

She stood right up, marching next to Zanza and grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "C'mon, Sagara! We'll go see him right now and give him the beating of his life!"

"No," Sanosuke said, to Kasumi's surprise. "I'll go in two days like he said…and Yami's coming with me, too." He gave Yami a look that dared him to contradict.

"I have no objection," Yami replied to Zanza's satisfaction.

Kasumi put her hands on her hips. "But I'm coming too, of course."

"No," Yami and Zanza replied at the same time. Yami said, "I could not forgive myself if you were hurt, Kasumi-_san_."

"Yeah," Sanosuke growled. "I didn't take that damned poison dart for nothing. You're gonna stay here."

The girl looked at her two best friends in disbelief. "You're overprotecting me because I'm a woman!" she howled in outrage. "I beat the crap out of Sagara, so why—"

"You are _staying here_, Kasumi," Zanza said stiffly, giving her a look that meant he was extremely serious.

When Kasumi looked at Yami for hope, she was disappointed. "Sano-_kun_ is right, Kasumi-_san_. You will stay here, where it is safe."

Kasumi looked at the floor, her hands crunching into fists. "But that's not fair…" she whispered.

Afraid she was going to cry, Sanosuke attempted to cheer her up. "C'mon, _Jou-Chan_, ya won't be missing out on much. We're just gonna go and talk to him. I doubt we'll fight at all."

Kasumi gave him a look. "If you're not going to fight, Sagara, then why can't I go?"

Sanosuke's face looked comically trapped. "Uh…" he switched back to Zanza mode, and he smirked slightly. "Because if ya go, you'll probably scare Seiji to death before we learn the location of my _Zanbatou_."

"Don't joke," Kasumi said, her voice cracking, to Yami and Sanosuke's horror. "You think I'm weak because I'm a girl, and now you won't let me come with you to protect Sagara. He's my friend, too…"

Sanosuke was touched when Kasumi called him her friend, and that she wanted to protect him. He looked at Yami, who shared his expression. They couldn't take much more of this—they'd submit if much more occurred.

Kasumi continued, her voice growing more high-pitched and cracking more often as she spoke. "If you really think I'm so _useless_, you should come right out and _tell_ me…" Suddenly, she broke down into sobs.

Sanosuke and Yami were at either side of her in an instant, trying to make her stop and to comfort her.

"Ah! Kasumi-_san_, please, do not cry!" Yami sputtered, looking frantic as he held Kasumi's hand for emphasis. "Crying will not help, and I do not like seeing you wilt like a vanquished cherry tree! Please, calm down! I am sorry! Do not cry!"

Sanosuke was no calmer. Wide-eyed and trying just as fervently to soothe Kasumi's tears, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, _Jou-chan_! Don't cry…! What the heck are ya cryin' about? The Kasumi I know wouldn't give into tears so quickly! C'mon, _Jou-chan_—dang, you're still cryin'…Missy, come on, it's okay…If… if you stop cryin'…"

"If you stop crying," Yami was saying at the same time as Sanosuke. "You can go!"

Kasumi's tears slowed slightly and she looked up at them with her watery blue eyes. "R-really?" she stammered, with a hiccup. "I c-can go…?"

"Yes," Yami said insistently.

"If ya don't annoy me to the point that I change my mind," Sanosuke added, and received a serenely exasperated look from Yami.

Kasumi hiccupped again, and Yami and Sanosuke looked at each other with guilt. She gave them her most pleading look and held out her hands palm-up to both of them. "Promise…?" she asked softly, sticking out her bottom lip in a pleading way.

They put their hands atop of hers, and said, "We promise."

As soon as the words had left their lips, Kasumi had removed her hands and attacked Yami in a hug. He made a small squeak of protest, but it was drowned out when Kasumi purred, "Thank you, Yami-_san_."

When freeing the severely shook-up _samurai_, she turned to Sanosuke. They looked at each other skeptically for a minute, considering whether or not they'd like to hug as well. Then they both turned away, saying, "Nah…"

Suddenly, spotting Kasumi's abruptly happy mood, Zanza yelled, "_KASUMI_! You planned that out!"

Kasumi smirked. "A promise is a promise," she cackled, laughing at their lack of caution. "You're so gullible."

She laughed her head off as she went back inside, leaving Yami and Sanosuke out on the porch, flabbergasted.

Yami slightly smiled at her behavior, but Zanza was completely ticked. "You know," he said to Yami. "I think I'm getting to understand how black cats feel, according to them westerners. We're enslaved to a witch."

Frying Pan then met Bird Beak.

Kasumi was walking home from shopping. Yami had said earlier that he needed to visit the graveyard nearby, and Sanosuke wouldn't move from his sleeping place. So, Kasumi, in desperate need of _tofu_, went out herself.

It had been a day since Yami's revelation of Zanza's 'partner', and tomorrow the three of them were going to set out to meet up with Seiji.

It was getting late. Yami was probably back from his visit, and Sanosuke…_might_ be awake. If Zanza was, he was probably whining about how Kasumi wasn't back yet and how hungry he was.

Kasumi was deep in thought about her guests. Sanosuke was a good friend, she had decided, though a complete jerk at times. He also seemed to attract frying pans, too. Over the days, he had forgiven Kasumi of her victory over him, and acted as though it never happened. Kasumi had kept her promise to him, and didn't say a word about Captain Sagara or the _Sekihou_ Army to anyone. Sanosuke also kept mum about her childhood.

Yami, on the other hand, was near to a complete mystery. Though both the Meiji and Tokuguwa had broken her own heart, Kasumi had never met anyone who became utterly depressed because of it. Zanza, she had come to understand, became a Fight Merchant to hide and soothe his pain and anger in his own way.

_Why did I become a Fighter-for-Hire, then? _Kasumi wondered as she continued her way through the darkening roads. _I may hate the Shogunate, and despise the Meiji, but… Maybe I did so to gain money? Is that it? _

Like she always had before she met Sagara, Kasumi wore her cape with her chains beneath it. No one suspected her—she looked like a normal girl wearing a coat to shield her from the chill winds. Kasumi kept her hood down as well, so not to attract suspicion from those who she had fought before…and those who survived the afterglow.

Kasumi smiled at the thought of how large an argument was going to ensue when she arrived at home. Sanosuke was sure to be 'dying' of hunger, and might meet Kasumi's handy-dandy Rooster Whacker again. (Rooster WhackerKasumi's frying pan.)

Turning a corner, Kasumi was surprised that she had been wandering. She was nowhere near her house—in fact, Zanza's apartment lay in front of her now.

_Why am I here?_ she wondered, frowning. _Better hurry home. No more thinking until I get there and get dinner ready. _

Turning around, she was surprised again to find that she had nearly collided into someone. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, looking up into the person's face. "I didn't mean…" Kasumi's safeguard went on high. _What was someone doing in Sagara's neighborhood, and happened to walk right behind me? This place isn't crowded at all!_

"May I help you?" Kasumi asked in a firm voice, her arms disappearing inside her cloak.

The man did not reply, but instead made a grab for her arm. Kasumi immediately evaded the attack and punched the man with all her might, sending him stumbling backwards.

Kicking him with the tip of her shoe, the man was quickly knocked out.

"Gotcha," said a voice from behind her, and someone grabbed Kasumi's arms from behind. Someone had come up from behind her while she was fighting off the first.

_Of all the stupid tricks to fall for! _She thought angrily, attempting to get away. Kicking she tried to break away, but she couldn't get anywhere near the man as he bound her wrists and knocked her off her feet.

Kasumi looked up at the assailant with fear. The man narrowed his eyes, and said, "I'm here from Seiji-_sama_," he said, to Kasumi's horror. "He's asked me to abduct you and bring you to headquarters. You don't need to be scared or anything, we're not gonna do anything to you."

The words brought little comfort to Kasumi. How could she trust what he said? But she was immobile and couldn't do anything as the man bent over and hit her swiftly in the back of the neck, causing her to steadily lose consciousness. He then picked her up, not bothering to assist his unconscious aid, and carried her off into the unknown.

Her chains, cape, and basket of tofu were tossed in the bushes near Zanza's porch, barely concealed. They were the last things Kasumi saw as she fainted.

"Sa…no…"

"_KAMI-SAMA_! WHERE IS SHE!" came Sanosuke's outraged shout.

"I am not sure," Yami said calmly, though a trace of worry could be found on his narrow face. "But Kasumi-san has been gone a ridiculously long time."

"No kidding," Zanza growled. "And it's dark out, too. _Jou-chan_ has her fighting chains with her, but…"

Yami looked at him pointedly. "If Kasumi-_san_ defeated Tokyo's most powerful Fight Merchant, I think she can handle herself in a battle."

"Unless more than one attack," Zanza observed grimly. "Unless she has a weapon like mine, or some super-fast sword style, she can't do it. _Jou-chan_ doesn't."

They were silent for a moment. The atmosphere was very quiet and stressed. They were silently begging that Kasumi would burst in through the door any second now…but she never came.

Zanza stood up, looking enraged. "That's it. I'm gonna go look for her."

"I will accompany you," Yami offered, and together they set out in search of their missing friend.

As they searched each and every alley, Zanza growled over and over again, "If someone's hurt her, I'm gonna kill him…I'm going to kill him…"

Yami also had his thoughts on what he would do when they found her. But he kept silent, and raised his eyes to the dark sky, sighing. He then continued the brisk but thorough search.

After searching the market, the Akabeko, and all between here and there, they finally entered Sanosuke's 'hood after an hour or so.

"Hey," Zanza said, appearing in an alleyway. Yami looked up, hoping he had found something. "C'mere."

Yami followed Sanosuke to the Fight Merchant's porch, and pointed into the bushes grimly. Kasumi's belongings had been tossed in there carelessly, and the tofu they were going to eat was strewn all over.

"I'll search my house," Zanza said to Yami. "You keep watch out here."

"Yes," Yami agreed, and Sagara entered his home.

Five minutes later, he emerged. "There was nothing," he said, shutting the door and joining Yami on the veranda. "Nothing out of place."

Yami noticed that Zanza had neither locked nor unlocked his front door. "Do you not get robbed? You left your door open."

"Who'd be stupid enough to rob _my_ house?" Zanza snorted, jumping off the porch nonchalantly. Yami followed suit, silent.

"What could have happened to her?" Sanosuke sighed, feeling his brazenness melt away as all the horrible things that might have occurred to Kasumi flashed through his mind.

"Let us check her belongings," Yami said. "Maybe that will give us a lead."

They checked Kasumi's left behind materials, but found nothing. Yami held her red cloak and basket in his arms, while Zanza coiled up her fighting chains around his arm.

After another moment of worried silence, Yami spoke. "Then there is only one possible conclusion. Seiji has taken her hostage, along with your _Zanbatou_. Now we are trapped like forlorn mice, backed into a corner drenched with the forbidding shadow of the heartless feline who so desires blood and dominance…"

"I get it," Zanza snapped, giving Yami a venomous glower that made the samurai blink in surprise.

After a moment, Yami smiled sadly. "I know you are upset, as am I, Sano-_kun_. We will get back Kasumi-_san_ tomorrow, as soon as the sun rises, yes?"

"How long does it take to get to Seiji's?" Sanosuke growled.

Yami replied, "Perhaps an hour."

"It's about midnight," Zanza said, beginning to walk back to Kasumi's house. "And the second that sun rises, I'm going to that damned patriot's house, and I am gonna get Kasumi back. He's crossed the line. He's gonna die."

_Dictionary:_

_Kun—an add-on to someone's name (like san) that means a state of equality to the one who's speaking _

_Jou-chan: Literally "Little Miss." Originally derived from Sanosuke's nickname for Kaoru, he also applies it foremost to Kasumi._

_Ninjutsu—Ninja style_

_Sama—an add-on to someone's name (like san) that means "lord" or "lady"_

**_MadiSano: Who's got two reveiews? I do, that's who! LOL. Anyways, I was kinda thinking, for a change...um, well...my friends all agree with me that I should interfere with the course of this story by...well...PAIRINGS! evil laughter Yes, yes! I took a vote among my pals, and the results were: 6 votes for Sanosuke and Kasumi, and 2 for Yami and Kasumi...andone vote for Sanosuke and Yami...No comment on that. _**

**_My personal wee unimportant opinion? ...Sanosuke and Kasumi. Sorry. Megumi isn't around to steal the show, sooo...Anyways, if you want to tell me who YOU think should be struck by cupid, REVIEW! Reveiw, oh reader, and tell me what you think of Fallen Wind, and if you think there should be any pairings; and if so, what they are. But don't reveiw if you hate my story so much you'll make me cry. Then I'll get MAD. _**

**_And now I'm going to shut up. Okay? Okay. _**


	7. MadiSano's Note

**_MadiSano is sitting in a dark room ina cushy armchair, with Kyo (from Fruits Basket) in cat form sitting on her lap, and Sanosuke leaning against the chair casually. Carefully raising an eyebrow, Madison sighs._**

**_MadiSano: I have some disturbing hearsay, in which conveys me great distress to accumulate to you, my beholden readers. I must acquaint you all with my sorrows, hitherto..._**

**_Kyo: Shaddup and tell us in English. _**

**_MadiSano clears her throat, and promptly puts a pillow atop Kyo's head to hush him up._**

**_MadiSano: Anyways, what I'm trying to say, is that--_**

**_Sanosuke: She ain't updatin' no more 'till she gets at least five reveiws total from youpeople. _**

**_MadiSano: I'm not--oh, yes,fivereveiws! I've got two at the present time, for only six chapters. I appreciate your responses! God bless! _**

**_Sanosuke: Yatta. _**

**_Kyo: MMMMPMPPPHHHHHHFFF!_**

**_Sanosuke: Uh, MadiSano...Kyo's been in Cat Form for over, like, fifteen minutes or so, and I'm a little scared that he might--_**

**_POOF!_**

**_Sanosuke: Oh God. _**

**_MadiSano and Kyo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_Sanosuke: This'll take a while to forget about. Review, or it might get worse (sweatdrops.)_**


	8. Sekihou's Wrath

**_MadiSano: HEEEEEYYYY! I'm back! WAHAHAHAA! (Sorry about that.) Before we get started again, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You have made my day for at least a month! (Though that makes no sense...) Also, I have a few responses to my reviewers:_**

**_To Sanosuke.Sagara: _****_You were my first reviewer! Just by saying you liked my story and was looking forward to the next chapter nearly made me CRY! Thanks!_**

**_To Takami Sagara: I was shocked when I read your first review. I cried for_** **_sure. You made me so happy! Thank you! And then you reveiwed again, which told me you were a faithful reader! You have NO idea how much that means to me. (Do I sound sappy or what!)_**

**_To Onhiro: Your hyperness was awesome. God bless those five cups of strong coffee! Me and my "friend" in computer class were like, "Wow. He really liked it!" The puppy eyes had some effect, too. Thanks!_**

**_To Mackenshin: YOU EVIL LITTLE MIDGET I AM GOING TO ABSOLUTELY DICAPITATE YOU WHEN I GET TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! HOW DARE YOU REVIEW BOTH OF MY STORIES LIKE THAT, WHEN I SIT RIGHT NEXT TO YOU IN COMPUTER CLASS! YOU EVEN SAID MY STUPID REAL NAME! (Though it was kind of obvious...) And, you selfish little brat, you hinted at--at--at...IT. You procrastinator! Fiend! And now you've scared my readers about the ending! (Mackenshin saw my outline papers in the middle of class and read ahead, seeing my ideas for the ending. She cried. Majorly bawled her eyes out.) Sorry if I'm scaring other readers with my screaming, but you've no idea what my supposed "friend" has done, here! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT AT SCHOOL TOMORROW! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE A FUTAE NO KIWAMI TO THE HEAD, YOU -----!_**

**_MadiSano: Anyways, on with Fallen Wind! Review if you want to! (I won't be as selfish anymore, I suppose...I just like getting complements, is all!) _ALSO: IMPORTANT! _The chapter you are about to read is VERY complicated concerning Meiji and the Bakumatsu. If you get confused don't kill me. So, unless you're familiar with Samurai X OVA and actually know something about the Revolution, you may be a wee bit lost. Sorry, folks! _**

**_Disclaimer: I would like to own Kenshin, but I don't. So, don't sue me._**

**_CHAPTER SEVEN: SEKIHOU'S WRATH._**

Zanza's feet stomped so hard on the ground as he stormed to Seiji's mansion, as though he were trying to punish it. Yami watched the Fight Merchant rage silently, only speaking to him when he was about to take a wrong turn.

As Zanza had said he would, he left the house the moment the sun rose. Yami followed him silently, not wanting to anger Zanza more than he was.

_From the moment I laid I eyes on Sano-_kun_, I knew a hidden well of anger was locked inside of him…some hidden pain. His eyes reflect the anger, hatred, and pain he constantly suffers…why does he not show what he feels? _Yami smirked inwardly. _I cannot talk. I, too, have secrecy with my emotions…but it is best this way. But Sano-_kun_…he must exert his anger and hate into his life of battle…as some sort of consultation. How interesting._

Yami glanced at the evil _kanji_ on Sanosuke's back. _His spirit is truly…on fire. _The dark samurai furrowed his brow. _But…why? And for what? _

"Yo," Zanza snarled at him, gesturing to a fork in the road. "Which way?"

"We go left." Yami replied, failing to react on Sanosuke's harshness. It was best not to.

_Sano-kun is acting more Zanza-ish that ever, _Yami thought. _The time I spent with Kasumi-_san_ and Sano-_kun_, I could almost see Sano-_kun's_ true self emerging. Slowly, but surely. The happiness and friendship he was allowed to enjoy with us must have aroused his soul, letting him act freely. But now a 'patriot,' as he calls Seiji, endangers Kasumi-_san_…his well of rage seems to be rising in him. _

Yami's lips tightened slightly in a strict smile. _Sano-_kun_ is truly a loyal friend. But Zanza is one who would endanger the lives of those Sano-_kun_ cares for. I must make Sano-_kun_ see this. _

"Sano-_kun_," Yami said, daring to come to Zanza's side.

"Hn?" Zanza growled.

Yami was quiet for a second, but then said, "What are you going to do when we arrive at Seiji's?"

Zanza narrowed his eyes. "Beat the living hell out of the man and take my _Zanbatou_ and Kasumi back to her house. She'll never leave her home alone again."

"Surely you realize Seiji is a wealthy man, and has many guards at his beck and call," Yami said gently.

"They'll all go down," Zanza snarled. "Every single one of 'em."

Yami looked up at Zanza carefully, saying, "What if your actions endanger Kasumi-_san_?"

Sagara was quiet for a few minutes as they walked on. When it was apparent that he didn't know what to say, Yami continued. "I think we should have you calm down before entering Seiji's estate. If you anger him, I am afraid he will kill Kasumi-_san_."

Alarm surfaced on Sanosuke's face. His footsteps slowed, they did so until Zanza stopped. Yami and Zanza turned to face one another, trying to decide what to do.

Finally, Zanza's heart softened again and he said, "Sorry. You're right. I just…y'know. I don't want _Jou-chan_ to be inside that place longer than she has to."

"You are a good friend to the both of us, Sano-_kun_," Yami said.

Zanza grunted something doubtful, but afterwards he remained silent. Calming himself down took about ten minutes of silence and unspoken reassurance, and when he opened his dark brown eyes again, he found himself able to speak without anger in his voice.

"I'm ready," he said, and they continued walking.

Noticing the difference in Zanza's eyes and tone of voice, Yami concluded that Sanosuke had resurfaced.

A half hour later, they arrived at Seiji's estate. It was a tall, wide, towering building with high front gates made of steel. Guards were posted at the gate. The building was of brick, like the western models, and the windows had white sills. The front doors were double, and the front porch had five front steps like thin terraces curving around it, leading to the well-kept grass about the building.

Yami could have sworn Zanza's eyes turned slightly red when he growled, "_Ishin Shishi '_patriot'…" But his rage soon passed as Kasumi entered his mind. He had to be careful what he did during this visit. It could mean all three of their lives if he messed up.

"Halt," the guards said as they neared, taking especial notice of their strange attire—one man in all white and the other in all black. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zanza the Fight Merchant, and this guy is Kaijin Yami. We're here to speak with Seiji." Sanosuke announced, folding his arms. How nice it would be to feel his knuckles connect with this guy's face…

The two guards glanced at each other, and nodded at them, opening the gates and letting them in.

Walking down the neat path that led to the house, Sanosuke kept his jaw set, his fists in his pockets where they could not punch anyone. Yami watched him cautiously, ready to pull him aside for another time-out if Zanza threatened to arise once more.

But Sanosuke kept himself under control as they were allowed into the house, where a butler showed them to Seiji's office. Before entering, the servant knocked.

"Seiji-_sama_? Zanza-_san_ and Yami-_san_ are here," he declared through the door.

"Ah," said a casual voice from inside. "Let them in."

The servant opened the door for them, and the two warriors entered Seiji's office. The butler shut the door behind them. Seiji's office was just as elaborate and beautiful as the rest of the place. The white walls were covered with pictures of all sorts of things, mainly from before and in the _Bakumatsu_. A particular picture showed Matthew Perry and the Black Ships arriving in _Uruga_ Bay, and another portrait showed an artists' view of a _Hitokiri_. Looking closer, they saw it read "_Hitokiri_ Battousai" in a caption beneath it. The x-shaped scar and flaming red hair was most unusual, not to mention the evil yellow eyes glaring out at them.

_Proof that it's just an artist's image. It is probably exaggerated, _thought Yami.

Red carpet bordered by a strip of gold covered the floor comfortably, and a nice big window covered a part of the wall. A balcony lay beyond a door; they could see it through the window in the entryway.

At a large oak desk, Toshiro Seiji himself sat. He was a middle-aged man of about thirty-five, with pure black hair and shiny black eyes. He wore a fancy red suit, and a confident smile covered his lips.

Kasumi sat in front of him, on the other side of the desk. She looked completely unharmed, and rather alert. But neither one was not looking at them. They were concentrating on a _shogi_ board on his desk.

Kasumi carefully slid a piece to a selected square, and moments later; Seiji pushed a piece into play. Shock and anger surfaced on Kasumi's face, and she lifted her eyes to glare, enraged, at Seiji. "Curse you!" she howled at him. "I lost **AGAIN**!"

"Yes," Seiji said in his casual voice. "You lose." He looked up, taking notice of Sanosuke and Yami standing dumbstruck in the doorway.

Kasumi was playing Japanese chess with the enemy.

"What…the heck…_are ya doing_?" Zanza said, so calm it was frightening.

Kasumi jumped, standing up in her chair. "SANOSUKE! YAMI!" she cried, tackling the dark samurai in a hug, bursting into happy tears. "You're here! Oh my gosh, I was so scared—you haven't ate yet, have you? I'm so sorry!"

Yami patted Kasumi on the head, unsure of what to do as the girl cried into his shoulder.

"You sure weren't acting sorry just a few seconds ago," Sanosuke said in a steely voice. "Playing _board games_ with that…that…'_patriot'_."

"Huh?" Kasumi removed her face from Yami's neck, and glowered at Zanza. "I wasn't _playing_. He said that if I could beat him in a game of _shogi_, he'd give you your _Zanbatou_ unconditionally. I had nothing else to do, so I tried."

"Yes," Seiji said from across the room. "She put up a good fight at times, but she lost in every game."

Kasumi stuck her tongue out at Seiji like a little girl and went back to hugging Yami. The poor guy let out a little "Yeek!" as Kasumi wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry you had to endure Sagara for an entire night," she said in a sympathetic voice. "It must have been awful. He can be so _mean_."

Ignoring the two, Seiji motioned for them to sit down. There were three chairs in front of the desk. Zanza took the middle; Yami squirmed out of Kasumi's hug, and they sat down on Sanosuke's either side.

"Well, Zanza-_san_…" Seiji said lazily. "We finally meet. I'm sure Yami-_san_ has revealed my intentions to you?"

"Yeah," Zanza growled. "You want me to work for ya in exchange for Kasumi and my _Zanbatou_."

"Mmm," Seiji smirked. "Yes. With your help, I'll be able to maneuver better the government. With your assistance, Zanza-_san_, we can sway _Meiji_…maybe even form it into something better. With Tokyo underground in our control, we overpower the police. We could crush the government. One chess piece at a time…" Seiji held up a shogi piece in emphasis. "…and everything will fall into place." He then placed the _shogi_ pawn on the board with a small clack.

"So you plan to destroy _Meiji_ and rebuild from what's left," Kasumi concluded.

"Yeah," Zanza said thoughtfully. "The _yakuza_ have connections as well, and would love to smash _Meiji_ to bits…who knows what would happen if they rallied and revolted? Another _Bakumatsu_ would follow, and with the flimsiness of the government, it would fall easily if the people also rose to fight."

Seiji smiled slightly, seeing that two of them saw what he did.

Yami stood up, an icy expression on his face. All eyes turned to the dark samurai as he spoke. "This is madness. I do not like it. The people will not fight…this is an era of peace, and should continue to grow. If _Meiji_ was born weak of the unstable _Bakumatsu_, which was born of the strong age of _Tokuguwa_; then how weak will the new era be, born from _Meiji_? How do you think this will work? Do you expect iron to leap from silk? _Meiji_ needs time to grow. Shattering it now would be disastrous."

There was a silence. Seiji remained in his seat, and replied. "_Meiji_ was started the wrong way. The _Ishin Shishi_ chose the incorrect time to begin the _Bakumatsu_, and now look what's in charge. A rat in charge of wolves. How long do you think _Meiji_ would last? Sooner or later, we'll have attempts to make a new age, and I'm not going to let the wrong person become leader. If we don't act now, someone else will, at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just like during the _Bakumatsu_."

Yami narrowed his eyes, and the both of them glared at one another as Yami spoke again. "_Meiji_ will grow strong. How weak were the patriots when they first began, in the face of the powerful _Tokuguwa_! But in the face of challenge, they grew rapidly. Even in times of doubt, they struggled to their beliefs. _Meiji_ does the same, though it may be unjust at the moment. It has committed many crimes, but that is also how the _Ishin Shishi_ began as well. Every patriot army had to commit acts of burglary and arson to gain their goals for equality and peace."

Zanza flinched, but Yami continued.

"Peace for the people is what matters," Yami insisted. "Let the government struggle against itself—if _Meiji_ is wrong, and it is unworthy, then it will destroy itself. From the ash of a volcano, flowers bloom on their own. If _Meiji_ falls, then the people will take charge in its stead. This is _not_ the time to take action. If _Meiji_ is to be conquered at all, Seiji, by God I will die before it is taken over by a man like _you_."

Yami sat down in his seat in an irritated fashion, folding his arms and continuing to glower. Sanosuke and Kasumi looked at their friend in awe. They had never heard him speak so passionately or show so much emotion before.

Seiji said with his eyes narrowed as well, his hands clasped, resting on the desk. He looked quite frightening while doing so. "I see Yami-san is unable to be swayed. But…" His scowl turned into a smooth smirk. "Zanza-_san_ and Kasumi-_san_ haven't a choice."

"Oh?" Zanza frowned.

"Yes," Seiji sighed, regaining his casual manner. "You get three chances. Refuse the first time to serve me, and I will have your _Zanbatou_ crushed."

Zanza narrowed his cavernous brown eyes. _If he…_

"Refuse twice and Kasumi-san will die."

…_Did that…_

"Refuse three times, and I will kill you."

…_I'll kill him. _

Zanza stood up in anger. "I will _kill you_ if you go _anywhere_ near my friends," he hissed seriously, placing his palms on the desk and leaning over to glare Seiji in the eye. "I _don't care_ about your _damned_ _politics_, and if you so much as _lay a finger_ on Kasumi, I'll show you _why_ I wear the _kanji_ of _wicked_. _Got it_!"

He then promptly sat down in his seat, fuming.

Seiji looked undeterred. "What will it accomplish if you kill me?" the man asked the Fighter-for-Hire. "It won't bring your _Zanbatou_ or Kasumi-_san_ back."

"No," Sagara agreed and under his breath he muttered, "But you won't dishonor Captain Sagara's spirit."

"What was that?" Seiji asked pleasantly.

Zanza shook his head—it'd take more that Kasumi's torture to tell this man about Captain Sagara and the _Sekihou_ Army. But he didn't have to tell him everything.

"I ain't gonna help ya," Zanza said, to Seiji's displeasure. "If I did, I'd be insulting the courage and dreams of my Captain during the _Bakumatsu_. What would he say, if he knew that I was helping a man in the wrong destroy a time of peace? Isn't that what we worked for in the revolution? What kind of person would I be to help ya?"

"A fool if you refuse," Seiji sniffed, casting an irritated look at Yami as though it was all his fault Zanza loved his Captain. Yami looked calmly at him, recovered from his outburst.

"Then…I suppose, Zanza-_san_, you're _Zanbatou_ will have to go, and so will your profession as a Fight Merchant," Seiji said, with another lazy smile appearing on his face.

Zanza's face turned white, and Seiji seemed pleased with his reaction.

"But, what after, Zanza-_san_?" Seiji drawled. "Lovely Kasumi-_san_ will die, and then you will, too. There's so much…so much you're dragging down to Hell with you…."

Sanosuke scowled. "Speak for yourself."

Seiji's left eyebrow twitched, but he continued. "Then, I'll call in my servant and give word to the soldiers to destroy your weapon…" 

Zanza watched Seiji's mouth open to yell, when he suddenly stood up again and said, "No! Wait!"

Seiji's mouth closed, curling into a pleased smile. "So, you'll do it?"

Yami and Kasumi looked at Sanosuke, afraid of what he was about to do. The conflict in Sagara's eyes flashed like lightening, until at last he sat and said in a defeated voice, "G…Go ahead and break it…"

"You're _sure_?" Seiji said.

"Y—"

Suddenly, Kasumi burst out. "Sagara, don't do it!" she yelled. He turned to look at her with surprise, and Kasumi continued. "If he destroys your _Zanbatou_, you won't have any hold over the underworld! What use will Seiji have for you, then? He'll kill us all, anyways! You can't let him do that! You can't give up your _Zanbatou_!"

Anger spread across Zanza's face, and he whirled around to Seiji. "What are ya trying to pull?" he yelled.

Seiji continued to smirk slyly. "I have no use for a gutless and sensitive man. By destroying your _Zanbatou_, you show me you think yourself strong enough without it. By doing that, you bring Kasumi-_san_ closer to death, and if you let her die, it shows that you truly are the lone wolf you're heard to be. And then you put yourself in danger, showing that you truly are as dangerous as the sign on your back tells. And then, I would simply capture you because I know you're wrong, and force you under my control."

The man's sly smile turned into a haughty grin. "But now that I see you've failed the first test, I also see that you remain loyal to those you are attached to…and that you are now easily broken, softened by the few weeks of friendship with Kasumi-_san_ and Yami-_san_. I can take you and reform you into the _real_ Zanza the Fight Merchant, and release that anger and hate inside of you. You'd be even more powerful than you ever were."

Zanza sat wide-eyed, dumbstruck.

Kasumi and Yami looked at another with worry, and Kasumi said softly, "Sagara…?"

Sanosuke sighed, smiling wily, and leaning his elbows on the desk, putting his head in his hands as though he were a bored child in school. "What if I commit suicide? Then what?"

"_Sanosuke!_" Yami and Kasumi exclaimed in horror.

Seiji smiled wickedly. "You wouldn't. You'd leave behind Yami-_san_ and Kasumi-_san_ with me to chase after them."

"Yami could _kick your butt_, for your information," Zanza said seriously, making Kasumi giggle slightly. "And Kasumi's got that stupid frying pan. I don't think ya can get near either one." Yami's lips lifted into his smile.

Seiji rolled his eyes. "Fine, then, Sagara. We'll take you by force. I'm not going to let this country crumble because of some stupid punk."

"Well, this _stupid punk_ ain't letting you take over this country," Zanza growled, frowning. "So gimme my _Zanbatou_ and we'll leave for good."

Seiji said the exact thing they knew he would say. "No. If this is the case, then we shall lock you up here forever until you submit to me."

"You can try!" Zanza shouted, standing up.

"Fine," Seiji said, an without another thought, called in a sing-song voice, "Ohhhh, seeeeeecurity!"

Immediately, a host of guards burst in the door, ready for commands.

"Take this gentlemen and lady to a proper accommodation," Seiji said with a smirk that meant quite differently. He glanced at Yami. "You can leave. I have no use for you."

"I shall not leave my friends behind," Yami said firmly, standing and putting a hand on his sword.

"Then you select your fate," Seiji sniffed. "Kill him, but capture the other two." The guards moved in on Yami, and Zanza began fighting as five men tackled him, weighing down his arms and legs. Three men, who began dragging her out of the room despite her yells and struggles, seized Kasumi.

"_Kamlyn Sorano_ Style!" Yami shouted as his blade set on the crowd of men. Seiji took cover beneath his desk, not wanting to get his suit covered in flying blood. "_Sora Oni Giri_!" Sky Demon Slash!

Yami charged, ducked a blade, and did a monstrous one-handed upward sweep that killed two men in front of him and one behind him. A man went to stab him through the chest, and Yami moved his other hand to the hilt and brought it downwards behind his back, stabbing the man in the stomach.

Sanosuke had managed to get one arm free, and had punched off his attackers. He set through the crowd of guards, coming to Kasumi's aid as she was dragged to the door. Punching her assaulters lights out, he grabbed her hand and kicked open the door to the balcony. Yami followed, fending off the guards.

"What'd you bring us out here for!" Kasumi screamed. "We're _trapped_!"

"Yami, come on!" Zanza yelled, picking Kasumi up bridal-style again and jumping onto the edge of the balcony.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO JUMP!" Kasumi shouted.

"STOP THEM!" was Seiji's command from inside.

Zanza had the biggest grin on his face when he stepped from the ledge. "_BANZAI_! WHOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!"

Yami turned and jumped off right behind them, with a small shout.

"Close the gates! Don't let them run!" Seiji howled, and guards began to appear all over the lawn as Sanosuke and Yami's feet touched the ground. They immediately shot off towards gate; Zanza didn't even bother to put Kasumi on her feet.

Yami unleashed his sword as they ran, holding it horizontal to the ground and pointing to his right. Slashing the way clear for Sanosuke and Kasumi, Yami got to the gate just as some soldiers were advancing behind them.

"Yaaaaah! _Kamlyn Sorano Style_, _Sora Oni Giri_!" Yami yelled, slashing through the group of soldiers, using the final sweep of the attack to break open the gates.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Zanza shouted, running from the estate with Yami on his heels.

The soldiers pursued them to the road, but no further. "Get back here! Coward!" they shouted.

"Don't you worry! You'll see me again!" Sagara yelled, smirking and sticking out his tongue at them.

They turned on their heels, and shot off into town. They had regained Kasumi, and escaped with their freedom and lives. But what of Zanza's partner?

"You can put me down now," Kasumi snapped at Zanza, who then realized he was still carrying her. He stopped walking for a minute, and put her on her feet.

"Sorry," he mumbled, suddenly quiet.

They walked back to Kasumi's house, each of them silent from that point forward. Kasumi made food, and the two boys ate like starving birds. Kasumi apologized again and again for being so irresponsible, until Zanza said that if she said it one more time he'd go crazy.

The rest of the day was fairly normal, and after Kasumi's acts of contrition, life resumed to an extent that most people would call normal. Kasumi and Sanosuke still bickered like quarrelsome children, while Yami struggled to make sure the house didn't collapse from the storms of arguments. But amid the attempts of normality, something different drenched the atmosphere in the house. And it was spouting from one person.

Zanza.

His usual disagreements with Kasumi had been heated as usual, but his heart had not been fully in them. Sagara had also been spending a lot of time in each room he could be in, inspecting the house he called home thoroughly.

Sanosuke knew that he had to do something soon that no one would like; and he was beginning to understand the difference between Zanza the Fight Merchant and Sanosuke the Fighting Fanatic.

He was going to tear down the barriers between himself and the world, and Sanosuke would meet his extinction. Zanza would be the one who survived, not he. He was not allowed to live.

**Dictionary:**

**Hitokiri: Assassin**

**Shogi: Japanese Chess**

**Banzai: An exclamation of exhilaration, comparable to "Yeah!" or "Yee-hah!"**

**_MadiSano: Well. Is anyone a little confused? Or, if not, alarmed? Evil Mackenshin might be hoping that Sanosuke's going to die...but...well, you'll see. If it's any relief to you guys, the rest of the story is no where near as complicated as the one you just finished reading. BE GLAD! (I am. This chapter nearly killed me!) _**

**_Also, if you haven't noticed yet, I HAVE ANOTHER FANFIC OUT! AND IT'S TOTALLY RETARDED! AND I UPDATE AT LEAST TWICE A WEEK! It's called "Dawn of the Ducks," somewhat inspired by Dawn of the Dead (how obvious), and believe me, if you want to see a small window inside my head, Dawn of the Ducks is a sure-fire. It's absolutely stupid. Random. I love it. So does evil MACKENSHIN, who sits next to me in computer class and HATES SANOSUKE'S GUTS! (I'm bringing a metal bar to school. No, not really. LOL. Or...?) _**

**_So. I'll see ya in the next chapter, peepz._**


	9. Zanza the Fight Merchant

**_MadiSano: Chapter eight (even though the little tab says nine--I don't count my notes as chapters.) of Fallen Wind! This chapter is kind of angsty...but I wouldn't really know since I'm not that great writing angst. But Sano reviews his time with the Sekhioutai and whatnot. Please read and review! Yatta!_**

**_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to this Sanosick fan. _**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT: ZANZA THE FIGHT MERCHANT_**

Kasumi opened her eyes, blinking in the morning light. Rising, she dressed and made breakfast, checking on the sleeping boys in each of their rooms.

Yami lie sleeping on his side, sleeping neatly in the center of the futon. Not a hair was out of place—Yami even _slept_ with etiquette. Kasumi smiled, shutting the door to the samurai's room. _I've got to hand it to that man. He's got some style. _

On the _other_ hand, Zanza slept like a hurricane had passed over him. Lying on his back with his pillow over his head, one hand on the pillow and the other drooping over the side of the futon, his blankets were wrinkled and distorted as though Sanosuke had spent his night tossing and turning.

_What could have bothered him so? _Kasumi wondered as she shut the door and went back to check on the food, finding that it was ready to eat. Preparing it, she went to Yami's room to awaken him, carrying his clean clothes with her.

"Yami-_saaaaaaaan_," Kasumi sang, opening the door once more.

At the sound of her voice, Yami opened his bright green eyes, his pupils narrowing in the morning light. He turned to look at her sleepily, used to this morning awakening.

Kasumi smiled. "Good morning." Setting his clean and dry clothes on the edge of his bed, she retreated to the door, saying, "Breakfast is ready when you want it."

Yami nodded softly, giving her a sad, tired smile. She then shut the door, walking down the hall to Sanosuke's room.

It had always been a challenge to get Zanza to wake up. He always wanted to sleep more, whining and grumbling at her to go away. Kasumi was getting really sick of that phrase.

And today was no different.

"Sagara," she called, opening his door an again viewing the messy state of his room. He didn't reply, but let out a soft snore. Marching over to his bedside, she nudged him. "Wake up."

"Nn," was his reply.

Kasumi jerked the pillow out from beneath his arm and commanded, "Did you hear me or what? It's time to get up, Bird Head!"

"Mine," he growled, snatching back the pillow and stuffing it back over his head.

Kasumi grabbed the pillow again, earning a groan from Zanza. "Technically, this pillow is _mine_. And _technically_, it's morning. _Technically_, morning time is the time to _get out of bed_ and eat _breakfast_.

Sagara shifted slightly, pulling the blankets at his waist over his shoulder, mumbling something under his breath.

"You _baka_! Get up!" Kasumi howled, jerking the blankets off him. Sanosuke winced in the cold morning air, and turned his head slightly to give Kasumi a glare. She ignored it, and snapped, "Well, at least you're awake. If you're not in the kitchen in ten minutes to eat, I'm going to hunt you down an give you a pretty footprint right across your butt."

"_Hnnnnnn_…" Sanosuke moaned in an irritated fashion, lifting his head a bit and sneering, snatching the pillow from her, and placing it in its rightful place on his head.

"_Ten minutes_," Kasumi hissed, giving him a little slap on the pillow that shielded his head. Zanza grumbled, but did not reply as she left his room.

Coming out of Sanosuke's room, she met Yami in the hallway. "That _baka_ Bird Head won't get up, as usual," Kasumi growled, as they walked to the kitchen.

Yami was silent for a few seconds, until he said, "Kasumi-_san_, have you…noticed anything _different_ about Sano-_kun_ since yesterday?"

Kasumi thought about it for a moment. "Well, he…hasn't been quite as obnoxious as usual. And…Sagara has been exploring the house a lot lately, as though he were memorizing ever corner…ah, well. Once a weirdo, always a weirdo."

Yami nodded. "Yes, there are those factors…but…" He paused giving Kasumi a worried look. "I must speak to you of him. There is something very serious going on."

"Eh?" Kasumi said, confused.

They entered the kitchen, sitting down in front of their plates, waiting for Sanosuke to drag himself out of bed. Yami was quiet for a bit of time, before beginning.

"Who, to you, is that man?"

"Huh? Sagara?"

"Yes, Kasumi-_san_."

Kasumi stared confusedly at the dark samurai for a moment, before saying hesitantly. "Well…he's annoying, but a good and loyal friend…um…"

Yami shook his head, cutting the girl off. "That is not what I mean," he stated. "What I mean is, do you believe Sano-_kun's_ true self is Zanza the Fight Merchant or Sagara Sanosuke?"

Kasumi stared into space, wondering how to answer the question. "I…I'm not sure…but, I do like Sagara better than Zanza," she said.

Yami sighed. "I will share with you what I have learned. Sano-_kun_ used to be a member of the Sekihou Army, yes?"

Kasumi gasped. "He told you!" she cried.

"Yes, on the night we found that you were kidnapped," Yami said, continuing. "And so I realized the hate and anger he expressed towards _Ishin Shishi_ patriots and towards the world was emanating from the death of the Sekihou Army. From that hatred, Zanza was born into Sano-_kun's_ soul, and has taken dominance over Sano-_kun_. For seven years, Zanza has reigned over Sanosuke. But now that we have entered his life, we have given him happiness that he has never experienced. We gave life to Sanosuke, and only when we were in need did Zanza arise to take charge."

Kasumi blinked, trying to consume all of this as Yami continued.

"But I think Sano-_kun_, though currently dominate over the opposite side of his soul, is having warfare with the Fight Merchant. He wants to stay with us so badly, Kasumi-_san_, he wants to stay with you—but at the same time, he feels that he is putting us in danger by remaining here."

Kasumi perked up, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

"Seiji's attempts will not end here," Yami concluded. "He will not destroy Sano-_kun's_ _Zanbatou_, but he will target those close to him to influence his resistance. The man was being incredibly gentle with you and Sano-_kun_. When Seiji strikes again, he may target you a second time. Or, though I cannot see of how, he may come after me. He may put someone or something else of value to Sano-_kun_ in danger…you never know what he will do."

Frowning, Kasumi folded her arms. "Sagara will be under my constant protection. If Seiji dares to attack, I'll—"

"_You never know what he will do_," Yumi repeated, stressing his words. "That man is like a crouching tiger among the many-colored leaves of the dense and flourishing jungle, waiting for his prey to step exactly where he may lunge. Unless by some path I do not foresee, Sano-kun will eventually succumb to Seiji."

"No!" Kasumi yelled, but then Sanosuke came into the room, looking tired.

"'No'?" he repeated, looking bewildered. "Dang…you must really hate me to yell 'No!' when I only enter the room…_sheesh_…"

At a glance from Yami, Kasumi knew not to speak of what Yami had told her. They ate the meal with the usual obnoxious remarks from Sagara, always replied by a glare or flying speck of food from Kasumi. Yami, as always, sat amid the turmoil and quietly nibbled his food.

"By the way," Kasumi said as she collected the dishes. "I'm going to leave in a little bit to go to the market again. I'm still out of _tofu_, you know."

"I will accompany you," Yami volunteered.

"I'm gonna sit out on this one," Sanosuke muttered. "Stuff I gotta do."

Yami and Kasumi exchanged puzzled looks. Sagara _never_ had errands to run—he was a first-class freeloader at Kasumi's, though she didn't seem to mind.

Yami also had little money, and had no job. Where Kasumi got her cash from was obvious—since she was and still was a Fighter-For-Hire, though she wasn't fighting much at the moment.

But Sanosuke—_Sanosuke_, actually having something important to do on his own…

Something was seriously _wrong_ with the world.

"Uh…okay," Kasumi stammered, taken aback. "Well…I'll be leaving in about twenty more minutes…I've got to get my stuff around…do the dishes…" She then got up after picking up the plates and such. Yami assisted her. The two carried the dishes to the kitchen, where Kasumi began her work.

Sanosuke got to his feet after a moment, and returned to his room, where he grabbed his newly repacked bag of stuff and a piece of paper.

"Come on, Yami!" Kasumi called, galloping through the streets. "It's been over an hour since we left! Sagara's claustrophobic, you know!"

Yami tried his best to keep up, and not to drop to tower of groceries he held in both arms. "H-_hai_, Kasumi-_san_! I am coming…!"

Bursting into the house, Kasumi yelled like she always did, "Heeeeey, Sagara! We're hoooome!"

No answer.

"That idiot," Kasumi sighed, holding the door open as Yami staggered into the house. "He's fallen asleep again."

Yami suddenly froze, slowly putting the groceries on the floor. He scanned the room they were in with narrowed eyes. Until, at last, he murmured, "He is not here."

"Huh?" Kasumi said. "That's impossible. I locked everything up." She tried again. "Saaagaraaa!"

Again, there was silence.

"There is no _chi_ other than our own in this building," Yami said in a chillingly calm voice. "Either he has left, or he is dead."

Kasumi shrieked. "DEAD?" Flying across the house, she yelled, "Help me look! There's no way he can be DEAD! The house wasn't broken into, so the only way he could be DEAD is if he—"

She stopped in mid-stride, freezing and turning her head to meet Yami's eyes. His eyes held the same fear as they remembered what Sanosuke had said to Seiji: _What if I commit suicide? Then what? _

They wordlessly searched the home, but nothing was found until there was only one last room to check. Kasumi and Yami met one another at Zanza's bedroom doorway. They both waited nervously for the other to turn the handle, but they were both afraid.

"O-open it, Yami-_san_," Kasumi stammered at last.

Yami hesitated, but silently opened the door. They both let out a sigh of relief: there was no dead body or scent of blood anywhere. There was only Sanosuke's futon, with a small note resting on the covers.

Kasumi picked it up, saying, "A letter from Sagara." She then read it aloud.

_Yami and Kasumi._

_You probably freaked out or somethin when you couldn't find me. Sorry. But I can't stay here any more. Seiji's not gonna stop comin after me, so I decided to leave. Don't come looking for me and stuff, I'm not comin back. Oh, and if you had any idea that I couldn't read or write, it's a stupid lie. –Sano_

"He…he left," Kasumi stuttered, looking horrified. "That _baka_ Bird Head left us."

Yami sighed. "I was afraid of this," he said. "Now Zanza will again gain control. Sano-_kun_ cannot fight him on his own."

Kasumi held back tears, morphing them into a blood-curdling scowl. She looked at Yami. "Then…you know what we're going to do?"

Yami smirked his smile. "_Hai_, Kasumi-_san_. Yes, I do."

He sat in the darkest corner of his house, drinking without a word. Zanza's eyes were narrowed and dark, piercing orbs without so much as a trace of Sanosuke in them. The _sake_ bottle he had longed for during the past few weeks was held tightly in his left hand.

Silence reigned in his home, hidden anger and sadness, too.

"Damned patriot," Zanza grumbled, taking another swig and running his free hand through his hair. "S'all his fault."

After a half hour or so more of grumbling and growling of what he'd like to do to Seiji and the government pigs that had killed the Sekihou Army, he fell into a deep sleep. He dreamt of the memory that often haunted him. Not a week passed when he didn't dream this memory at least once.

_Captain Sagara and Sanosuke stood atop a cliff, watching the members of the Sekihou Army march down below. Soft petals of snow fell from the sky, sticking to Sanosuke's eyelashes. He was only nine at this time; his eyes were so wide and filled with happiness and hope. _

_The tall black-haired man spoke, still watching the men file down in the valley below. 'Remember this moment, Sanosuke. Three hundred years of Tokuguwa rule will end…and the new age will dawn. The time of the strong exploiting the weak will pass, and the time when there is now 'above' or 'below' will arrive. And we…the Sekihou Army…will lead it in.' _

_Sanosuke grinned, sighing. '"Our struggles will decide if it comes in one hear or ten." Yeah, yeah…even the calluses on my ears have memorized it.' _

_Captain Sagara sighed, giving his young comrade a soft smile. After another glance at the army below, the man turned to leave. Sanosuke ran after him, asking, 'So, Captain…if the revolution goes right, and we make the world of equality…even a farmer's son like me will be able to take a last name?'_

_Sagara Souzou looked back at him, smiling and nodding as he waited for Sanosuke to catch up. 'Yes,' was his reply. _

_Sanosuke's grin grew wide, and he cried, 'Then…how about I take the name "Sagara"!' _

_Captain Sagara paused, thinking about it. Then he smirked. '"Sagara Sanosuke." I don't know…it sounds goofy. Don't do it."_

_Sanosuke smiled. _

Zanza's memories shifted, returning to another drastic point in his time as a part of the Sekihou Army.

_An enraged voice tore through the night. A meeting was being held in Captain Sagara and Sanosuke's presence. _

'_This is preposterous! We…we…the Sekihou Army! A fraud!'_

_An injured soldier leaned on the table, sobbing as he made his report. 'Orders…form the commanding general to every unit of the regular army…to capture the "false army, called Sekihou.'" He raised his eyes to Captain Sagara. 'My unit, station at the Usui Cliff…was attacked by the Army from Shinshuu…and _slaughtered_!' _

_Disturbed murmurs filtered through the room, wondering as to why the other patriots would do such a thing. _

_Suddenly, an official spoke up as comprehension dawned upon him. 'It…it's not us!' he stammered. 'It's the tax reform they don't want! They promised they'd halve all the taxes to bring farmers in each prefecture over to their side. But…the revolutionary government is having financial problems, so they can't stand by it… So they label the Sekihou Army as frauds and punish us, so they can bury their promises!' _

_The man clenched his teeth in rage. 'Our army is mainly farmers and merchants, so we're safe and easy for them to destroy!'_

_Angered shouts broke out in the meeting room. Sanosuke looked desperately at his Captain, as did everyone else. 'Captain Sagara,' cried one man. 'What do we do!' _

'_Captain…!' _

_Souzou sighed, turning and taking his sword from Sanosuke. 'We cannot defy the commanding general…I will report to the headquarters in Shimosuwa.' _

_When Sanosuke made to follow him, Captain Sagara turned and shook his head. 'Sanosuke, you wait here.' _

_Sanosuke froze, his eyes wide in fear as his Captain walked out of the meeting room, the others his stead. 'You are a junior soldier,' the Captain said. 'I cannot take you beyond this point…'_

'_Captain,' Sanosuke stammered, looking even more worried. What was Sagara Souzou trying to tell him?_

_Captain Sagara looked back, saying softly, 'It's all right, Sanosuke…Do not worry."_

Those were the last words Captain Sagara had offered to Sanosuke. Every time he thought about his Captain, they rang in his head.

A shorter memory then flashed through his dreams, the most unsettling one Zanza owned.

_It was snowing again. Again, Sanosuke had been separated from Sagara Souzou…this time, forever. A pedestal was set in the middle of the lawn, fenced in so no one could near it. _

_Sanosuke clutched the fence so hard his hands began to bleed, as he heard the murmur of words around him. He could only faintly hear, however, as his eyes were glued to what was resting on the stand._

'_Sagara Souzou, Captain of the First Unit, the fraudulent 'Sekihou Army.' He was decapitated for deceiving the people by spreading rumors of an impossible tax reduction. We might have tolerated his pretense at being a mockery of true patriots, but…building false hope in the people…'_

'_That…was sheer _villainy_.' _

_Tears melded with the snow on Sanosuke's cheeks, as a chill wind blew. His right fist tightened as incredible rage was built up within the traumatized nine-year-old. His heart was hammering inside his chest; it hurt his ears just to listen to it…._

BAM! BAM!

_Captain Sagara's head…put on display…_

BAM! BAM!

_The Sekihou Army, destroyed…_

BAM! BAM!

_I hate the patriots…I hate them all… _

BAM! BAM!

_I'll carry on my Captain's name, but I will never again be known as—_

"SAGARA SANOSUKE! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!"

Zanza was jerked from sleep as the banging continued, blinking sleepily. Glaring at the doorway, he decided not to answer it. Snuggling into his dark corner, he again closed his eyes, attempting to shut out the loud noise.

However, the banging continued. Until at last Zanza couldn't stand it anymore, he got to his feet, dropping the bottle.

"WHAT?" he roared, slamming open the door. It, once again, broke.

Kasumi stood upon his porch, with her hands on her hips. Her face matched Zanza's: extremely irritated. She opened her mouth to speak, when Zanza picked up his door and leant it in the frame. He then ignored her, walking back to his corner.

"Let me in!" she yelled. "_Sagara_!"

"Go away," he growled, folding his arms over his chest.

Kasumi pushed aside the door, storming into his house. "Sagara, come on! You didn't expect me to just let you go like that! Now get off your butt, get your stuff, and come back with me!"

He gave her a stubborn look. "No."

"Yes," Kasumi insisted.

Zanza scowled, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you're actually breaking into my house. I didn't invite ya inside. Now, get lost."

"Never," Kasumi said, equally as stubborn. Walking over to his side, she grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him to the door. Zanza wouldn't budge. "Come _on_! Stop being so _stupid_, and get up!"

Zanza scowled. "I said _no_," he growled, jerking his arm away. "Now, get outta my house, and _don't come back_. I don't ever wanna see your face again."

Kasumi withdrew as though she had been bitten, a hurt look upon her face. Zanza looked at her with no remorse, scowling forbiddingly.

"F-Fine," she stammered, clenching her fists and turning away. "I'll leave you be, you…you idiot! But this isn't over. I won't let you win, Zanza!"

She ran out of his house, sitting on his porch.

Zanza sat in his corner, confused. _Win what? Why'd she call me Zanza? I've only heard her call me that before she knew my real name. _

Getting up for a minute, Zanza looked out his door to find Kasumi sitting on his porch and sobbing. Guilt began to creep upon him, but in reality, it was something different.

"Sano-_kun_, you should apologize to Kasumi-_san_," Yami said, appearing behind the Fight Merchant andmaking him jump two feet into the air.

Regaining his brazen attitude, he snarled at Yami, "What're you doing in my house! Have ya all come to invade me, or what? I'm not coming back, damn it! Get out!"

Zanza grabbed Yami's collar, ready to literally throw the samurai out the door. Kasumi turned her head, terrified.

"I was not talking to you, Zanza," Yami said calmly, staring Zanza down with his chilling green eyes.

Zanza's left eyebrow twitched uncertainly. "Huh?"

"I am talking to Sagara Sanosuke," Yami said. "Zanza the Fight Merchant no longer exists."

Zanza scowled. "What in Hell are you talking about!" he growled. "I _am_ Zanza, the Fighter-For-Hire. I _am_ the Sekihou Army, and I _don't_ need you _or_ your damned riddles!"

Whirling around, Zanza threw Yami onto the porch, taking the door with him. Kasumi jumped out of the way, as Yami collided with the door and landed onto the sidewalk, sitting on the door.

Kasumi gasped. "Y-Yami-_san_! Are you okay?"

Ignoring her, Yami sat up and looked at Zanza, who was turning around to go back to his corner.

"Zanza the Fight Merchant does not belong to the Sekihou Army," Yami called after him.

The world went quiet. Extremely, terrifyingly quiet.

Zanza froze. This lasted for about five minutes, until he turned around with the scariest expression on his face. "_You wanna repeat that_?" he hissed.

"Zanza the Fight Merchant does not belong to the _Sekihou_ Army," Yami said again, loud and clear. "The former cadet of the _Sekihou_ Army's name is Sagara Sanosuke. He does not wield a _Zanbatou_, he does not make his friends cry, and he most definitely does not throw them out the door."

Zanza stared at him with the utmost hatred.

Yami continued anyways. "Without your _Zanbatou_, you are not Zanza the Fight Merchant, and have no right to act like him. That is hypocrisy. And, unless I am terribly mistaken, both Zanza and Sanosuke hate hypocrites, do they not?"

"I hate _you_, that's for sure," Zanza snarled, turning on his heel. "Back off and leave me be, and if you ever utter the name of the Sekihou Army in my presence, I will kill you."

"S-Sanosuke," Kasumi sobbed, looking after him with dying hope. "P-Please…don't go…."

Zanza did not turn around. "Get off my porch and leave."

Yami stood, brushing himself off. "Then, I suppose there is only one way to get back our Sano-_kun_."

"He's dead," Zanza snarled, leaving them alone and going back to his corner.

Yami appeared in the doorway. "Dead men do not cry for help," he stated, looking placidly at Zanza sitting down.

"I told you to beat it," Zanza snarled.

"Oh well," Yami said casually. "Now, I will ask you this one last time, Zanza. Get up and surrender yourself, or I will take you back home with my sword."

Zanza got to his feet in a millisecond, doubling his fists and baring his teeth. "Try it!" he shouted angrily.

"All right," Yami said, drawing his sword. "And I shall succeed, as well. You die here, Zanza, Fighter-for-Hire."

Zanza charged, lunging and then swinging his left fist at Yami's cheek, bringing the other down to his chest.

Yami disappeared, and Zanza instead smashed into the wall. He heard Kasumi yell with fright. Zanza extracted his fists, turning around just in time for Yami to slam the inside (the unsharpened side) of his sword into Zanza's stomach.

Time froze for a few seconds, before Zanza's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped into a faint.

**Dictionary: **

**Baka—stupid, moron, or idiot**

**Hai—yes, okay**

**Shimosuwa—the last stop of the Sekihou Army, also its headquarters**

**_MadiSano: AnGsTy...lol. I don't think it was really that bad, but whatever. I hated to make Sano and Zanza sound so much like Kenshin and Battousai...but I couldn't think of any other way to portray them. (I see Zanza and Sanosuke as two different people, obviously--just like Kenshin and Battousai.) Well! See you all in the next chapter, then! Review and make me smile! Aishiteru, nakama! _**


	10. The Fragileness of the Soul

**_MadiSano: Back, I'm back! Who's back? Me! That's who. Who's hyper? I'm hyper, me! I am, I am, I, I, I am hyper! Who's gonna, who's gonna, gonna, gonna, who? Who's gonna read Fallen Wind Chapter Nine? You!_**

**_Disclaimer: Three-thousand, two hundred, ninety five bottles o' sake on da wall, three-thousand two hundred ninety five bottles o' sake! Ya take 'un down, pass it 'round--Oh yeah! The disclaimer! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!--three-thousand two hundred ninety-four bottles of sake! ...Hiccup. _**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FRAGILENESS OF THE SOUL_**

Zanza felt small hands tightening a bandage around the wound on his stomach. Wincing, he opened his eyes to familiar surroundings.

He was in his room at Kasumi's house. Kasumi was sitting beside him, putting her first aid materials away. She had not seen him awaken.

Sanosuke didn't know what to feel first…anger, shame, or confusion. Anger for being charged as not one of the Sekihou army, and shame for abusing his friends like so. Confusion to why they were going through so much trouble to get him back, and why they referred to Zanza as a separate being from Sanosuke.

Kasumi jumped when she saw him with his eyes open. Surprise, then fear shadowed her eyes. "Uh…" she stammered, but then hurt took over her expression. His words of telling her to leave and to never come back, and that Zanza never wanted to see her face again, still rang fresh in Kasumi's mind.

The realization of how easily he had broken this strong girl's heart, and scattered the pieces to the wind overcame Sanosuke. His expression changed into a guilty one, and neither one dared to look the other in the eye.

At last, Sanosuke stuttered, "_Jou-Chan_…_Jou-Chan_…" He couldn't figure out what to say.

Kasumi's expression also morphed when she heard Sanosuke call her '_Jou-Chan_.' "Sanosuke?" she breathed.

"Huh?" he said, looking up at her hopefully.

Kasumi burst into tears, bending down and enveloping Sagara in her arms. Pressing her cheek to his, she whispered, "Sano…you're back…"

"'Course, _Jou-Chan_," he said, taken aback that Kasumi was hugging him…and after the harsh words he had spoken to her before! "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yami said that Zanza had taken over your soul, and that without friends and any happiness you'd turn back into Zanza," Kasumi said, failing to release him from her hug. "But now that you don't have your _Zanbatou_, and you're with us again, you can be goofy ol' Sanosuke again!"

Now Sanosuke understood what had happened at his home (though she was kind of making him feel a little like a split-personality victim), but he voluntarily hugged Kasumi back, sighing. "Thanks, _Jou-Chan_…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kasumi said, her tears slowing and disappearing. "You did it for us, Sano…thank you…" After a moment, Kasumi's hold on Sanosuke tightened as she murmured, "Sano…will you please stay with Yami and I? We love you so much, and we don't want you to face Seiji alone…that's why we came after you today."

Wordlessly, Sanosuke turned his face and kissed Kasumi, holding her tightly. Kasumi blinked at his sudden affection, but then returned it. Heat rose to Sanosuke's face when Kasumi responded to him, and a low growl rose from the back of his throat as he deepened the kiss. Kasumi made a small stifled sound, which Sanosuke took to be a moan.

Sanosuke blushed again and freed her of his embrace, mumbling, "Sorry…"

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, getting up, and looking amused at Sanosuke's embarassed expression. "Please stay here for a few minutes. Yami wants to speak to you."

Sanosuke's face fell. Yami was the last person he wanted to see or speak to at the moment. Not only had he told the samurai he hated him, but Zanza had attacked Yami, and threw him out the door, too! What would Yami do to him?

"Alright…" Sanosuke choked out, nodding.

Kasumi nodded also, and exited his room.

Sanosuke fidgeted, nervous. Kasumi had acted afterwards as though nothing had happened, but Sano felt jittery and left in wonder if he had done a stupid thing. He had never kissed a girl before, but felt pretty sure he'd done it correctly. But if he had, then why didn't Kasumi say something other than what she had?

His worries then shifted back to Yami. _Oh, Kami-sama…I'm going to die by the hand of a depressed samurai who's two heads shorter than me. What a way to go._

Sano fidgeted some more, inspecting the bandages over his stomach. He then realized that he wasn't wearing those he usually wore—someone had taken them off. Sanosuke felt funny without his stomach wraps—he felt like he was exposed and prone to any kind of attack. A weird reaction, yeah, it was. Sano without his stomach wraps was like Sano without his _Aku_ jacket.

"Once loved and hated, then hated, now loved and hated," he mumbled, regarding his former positions, and the position he now believed himself to be in: _Sekihou_ cadet, Zanza the Fight Merchant, and Sagara Sanosuke.

To Sanosuke's dread, the door slid open to reveal Yami. Sanosuke avoided his eyes, but dared to glance at the dark samurai when Yami said, "Hence, is the man in this room Zanza the Fight Merchant, or is he Sagara Sanosuke?"

"S-Sagara Sanosuke," Sano stammered, ashamed.

To Sanosuke's surprise, Yami broke into his unique smile. "Very good, Sano-_kun_. And from the look on Kasumi-_san's_ face when she came to get me, you made amends with her, as well?"

Blushing slightly, Sanosuke muttered, "Yeah."

"Good, Sano-_kun_." Yami said. "Now, we must put this silliness aside, and you must come to understand that happiness is the key to your resistance of being Zanza. Zanza is your angry, hurt, and confused self. Until your soul is woken up from something so devastating, you will always have warfare with Zanza. Hatred is not easily killed, but you will probably never forgive the Meiji Government for what they did to you."

"No kiddin'," Sanosuke snarled.

Yami blinked, continuing. "Now we must consider of what to do with Seiji. He has your weapon, but you cannot wield the _Zanbatou_, unless you're willing to deal with Zanza face-to-face. That weapon represents your hatred for Meiji and symbolizes your identity as a Fight Merchant."

Sanosuke said nothing.

"So," the dark samurai said softly, sitting down beside Sano and folding his hands. "What are we to do?"

"You could assassinate Seiji or something," Sanosuke suggested.

Yami gave him a slightly rebuking look. "You know I could not do that. It goes against my morals, however little I have." The man sighed. "Oh, the trifle despair in our desperate lives, must we be so unfaithful and blind to our solution? But the iris looks most beautiful in the rain…even…"

Yami paused, looking at Sano with a smile he could not read. "Even, if it is a rain…of blood."

"Dwah?" Sano said, totally lost.

Yami shook his head. "Nothing, nothing…overheard it once at an inn…thought it was a pretty phrase." Nodding, Yami said, "But it seems that our only way to rid ourselves of Seiji is to, indeed, kill him. Our solution is the iris in the rain of blood. Death."

"Okay," Sano replied. "How are we going to do this?"

Giving Sanosuke a serious look, Yami said, "The first option would be to light fire to his estate, but he could probably escape before it killed him. The next idea would be an assassination, but as I have told you, I am no _hitokiri_. Another way would be to confront him head-on, but that would be very dangerous and would cost many lives, maybe even one of our own. Not to mention you'd have a bit of trouble going only with your fists."

Sanosuke was silent. _Why am I always a liability? Why? Without my Zanbatou, I'm almost worthless. _At last, he spoke. "I want to attack tonight."

"Ah." Yami said, gesturing to Sano's tummy. "Will you be able to fight?"

"You forget you you're talkin' to," Sanosuke grinned, sitting up. "You didn't break any of my bones, but I'll be a bit sore for a while. Nothin' major, and I want to kick Seiji in the head. Right here," he motioned, tapping his nose.

Yami flinched. "That shall hurt," he observed.

"S'only the beginning," Zanza muttered. Yami gave him a wary look, and Sanosuke smiled slightly. "What?"

"The fragileness of the soul…" Yami sighed, making Sanosuke glare at him because of his vagueness. Yami then continued. "Caution, Sano-_kun_…caution with emotion, or you will be killed, by the inner or by the outer."

Sanosuke continued to look at him dully. "What the HELL was the supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Yami muttered. "But, as you wish, we will strike head-on tonight." He regarded Sano with concerned eyes. "Kasumi-_san_ will want to go as well."

Sanosuke grimaced in worry. "Crap…" was his reply. _Kasumi will come along no matter what we do. She's as stubborn as I am, and there's one thing I know, it's that no one can change her mind when she sets it to something. _

Yami sighed once more. "So many complications. Kasumi-san…we will have to see what happens. You speak to her, Sano-_kun_, and you tell her."

"_What_?" Sanosuke gasped, terrified. "You want me to tell her—all _alone_! She'll _kill_ me!"

Shaking his head, Yami replied, "_Iiya_…no, Sano-_kun_. This is something you must do by yourself. And _that_ is _that_, and you _will_ do it _tonight_, _before_ we leave."

"I…" Sano stammered, trying to think of a comeback. Unable to create one, he made a distressed face and groaned.

Yami smiled sadly again, though there was a hint of satisfaction in his smirk. Getting to his feet, he said to Sanosuke, "Now, it is time to arise, since you seem so ecstatic. Kasumi-_san_ has made lunch, so she has. And if I am correct, it is almost ready to eat."

Smiling, Yami turned on his heel, and left Sanosuke in his room.

"Ohhhh maaaaaan!" Sanosuke moaned once Yami was gone, slapping himself on the forehead. "Why do I have to get _this_ job?"

After a bit, Sano got up, put on his Aku jacket, and left his room as well.

Heading for the kitchen, he met Kasumi and Yami at the eating area, sitting down as usual by Yami. Sanosuke and Kasumi glanced at one another, blushed, and looked away as Kasumi served the food. Yami noted the unusual behavior, and continued to do so as the meal went on. Everything was strangely peaceful and quiet.

While gathering the dishes, Yami asked loudly, "Did you two make out or something?"

"HUH?" Sano and Kasumi looked at Yami with horror.

Yami blinked. "You two are so quiet and unfocused. I had to get your attention. Why is this so?"

Kasumi shook her head, and Sano shrugged.

Yami nodded, blinking again. "Well, okay. Then, I suppose I should leave now."

"Where are you going?" asked Kasumi.

Getting up, Yami replied, "Oh, I am visiting the graveyard again. I have some relatives and friends to visit."

"Oh, Yami…" Kasumi whispered, looking sympathetic.

Sanosuke looked at Kasumi and then to Yami. He knew how Yami felt about losing loved ones, but for some reason Sano got a twinge in his stomach when he saw Kasumi paying attention to Yami instead of him.

Determined to keep his trap shut, Sanosuke only nodded.

Yami bowed, and left.

"SAGARAAAAAAAAA!"

"_KAMI-SAMA_! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I AM GOING TO **_KILL_** YOU!"

Sano tore through the house, fleeing for his life as Kasumi chased him about. Attempting to pulverize him with the handle of the broom she was holding, she swung it around wildly.

Seeing that it was impossible to catch him like so, Kasumi sprinted and tackled him from behind, sending Sanosuke face-first to the floor. Pinning him to the ground, Kasumi grabbed Sanosuke's spiky hair and jerked his face from the floor, making him howl.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY _FLOOR_!" she snarled, jabbing at the ground.

Indeed, there were muddy footprints all over the place, decorating the wooden floorboards. Kasumi had been kind enough to let Sano outside for a while, and when he came back in, his shoes were covered in mud. Yes, the footprints were in the exact shape of Sanosuke's black slip-ons.

"I didn't do it," he whimpered even so, trying to wiggle from her grasp.

Kasumi gave him a swift hit on the head, making him flinch. Then she slipped off one of his shoes, and put it in front of his face. There Sano viewed the recently dried mud on his black shoe.

Kasumi pointed at the item. "Now what do you have to say, _baka tori-atama_?"

Sanosuke was quiet for a moment, but then said very softly, "I didn't do it."

"YES, YOU DID!" Kasumi screamed, enraged.

"IT WAS MY _EVIL TWIN_!" Sano yelled, clawing at the floor and trying to pull away from Kasumi.

Wrenching Sano's dark brown hair, Kasumi roared, "_BAKA_! YOU _ARE_ THE EVIL TWIN!"

Moaning, Sagara begged, "Leggo! Leggo! I won't have any hair left if ya don't LET GO!"

"Oh, please," Kasumi said, patting Sanosuke on the head like a dog. "You're not hurt."

Suddenly, Sanosuke made a gagging sound. Then, with some effort, he choked, "My stomach…ah...Kasumi...I…think I'm…bleedin'…"

"Huh? Oh my gosh, Sano, are you okay…" Kasumi cried, leaping up and rolling Sanosuke over onto his back. The only thing she found was Sanosuke grinning at her like a Cheshire cat, without a wound—save for the one that was still intact and healing.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled in outrage. "You're not hurt! FAKER—!"

"Cry me a river," Sano mumbled, getting to his knees and then to his feet. Kasumi got up as well, her fists clenched in anger and her face red in embarrassment. She had been tricked so easily, and at the same time exposed that she really cared about Sanosuke, amid her anger.

Popping his jaw back into place, Sanosuke smirked at Kasumi again. "You fell so hard for that one, _Jou-Chan_."

"And you're gonna fall hard from this!" Kasumi howled, shoving Sano backwards on the floor, sweeping her foot, and hitting the back of Sanosuke's. He fell onto the floor, and banged his head.

"OUCH!" he snarled. "DAMMIT!"

"That didn't hurt," Kasumi snorted. "You're head is as hard as rock. I'm surprised the sheer weight of it didn't bust a hole through my floor."

"You were really nice this morning," Sano grumbled to her, sitting up and rubbing the bump on his head. "But now you're a witch, as usual."

"'Cause I let you KISS me, _BAKA_?" Kasumi sneered.

Sano scoffed, lifting his lip in a sneer as well. "Aw, you liked it, and you know it!"

"Whatever!"

"Yeah, you _know_ it."

Kasumi picked up a rag and a bucket from the corner, and handed them to Sanosuke. "Now, wash my floor and everywhere you've been since you got mud on your shoes. Miss a spot, and suffer the consequences."

"Oh, _yes_, Kasumi-_sama_!" Sanosuke sang in a sarcastic voice, standing up and bowing graciously. "I would absolutely _delight_ in _washing the floor_ for _you_! Mayhap I should wear a _little_ _apron_, and _dust the house_ as well? Ooh, how about I do the _laundry_, too! Maybe I could even assist Kasumi-_sama_ in doing the _dishes_? How about _polishing_ Kasumi-_sama's_ _SHOES_, and _kissing her feet_ like she's a _QUEEN_? What about _THAT_?"

"Knock yourself out." Kasumi smirked, to Sano's infuriation. She still had that evil smile. "I wouldn't mind seeing a thug like you tamed into wearing an apron and doing chores."

Sanosuke burst out, throwing the rag and bucket down on the floor, "I AM NOT WASHING THE STUPID FLOOR, AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"YOU ARE, TOO!" Kasumi screamed.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH! AND THEN YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU!"

"I CAN ALWAYS ASK YAMI-_SAN_!"

"HE FORCED ME TO BE THE ONE WHO TELLS YOU!"

There was a brief silence as the two quarrelsome teens paused to catch their breath.

After a few minutes, Kasumi asked, "What did Yami-_san_ assign you to tell me?"

Sanosuke felt as though he were backed into a corner. Kasumi was sure to be furious with him for telling her she couldn't go with them to Seiji's. Sighing, he scratched his head and gave Kasumi an indecisive look.

"_Well_?" pestered Kasumi.

Sanosuke faltered again. "Well…ya see…we were planning on attacking Seiji tonight, and…"

"You don't want me to go again," Kasumi finished.

Sano nodded.

She added, "Because you don't want me getting hurt."

Hesitating, Sanosuke nodded a second time.

"That's just so sweet I could break your nose for it," Kasumi growled. Seeing how Sano's eyes widened and his muscles tensed, Kasumi knew he was expecting her to attack him.

"I…I kinda…er," Sanosuke straightened his face, and then said, "You can't go with us this time, no matter—even if ya cry your eyes out. We're not going to Seiji's to fight."

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "Then what are you going there for?"

Sanosuke flinched, once again indecisive. After a moment, Sano dared to meet Kasumi's eyes. "We're going there to get rid of him."

Kasumi froze, looking up at Sanosuke with horror. "You're going to _kill_ him?" she whispered.

Sano nodded feebly.

"Sagara…" Kasumi breathed, unsure of what to say. She lifted her hand to rest on his face, and Sanosuke shivered at her touch. Her fingers trailed up his jaw, sending even more chills up Sano's spine. The softness of her fingertips, combined with the light scrape of her fingernails...

However, when Kasumi had reached his ear, Kasumi's fingers suddenly latched onto it, yanking it as punishment. Sanosuke howled, stooping so that his ear would not be ripped off. "YOU ARE **NOT** GOING," Kasumi snarled.

"YEEEEOOOWWW!" Sano yelled. "_JOU-CHAAAAAN_!"

"If Yami-_san_ feels Seiji should be killed, he can do it himself," Kasumi hissed. "You've never taken a life before, and you're _not_ going to start now! How will your spirit find rest if you have _blood_ on your hands?"

Sanosuke squirmed, writhing as the stinging pain shot through his head. Kasumi still had a very painful grip on his ear, and Kasumi wasn't going to free him, until Sano promised her that he would not kill Seiji.

Eventually, Sanosuke stopped struggling, and whimpered, "M-my _ear_…"

"You won't have an ear unless you promise me," Kasumi said firmly, giving Sanosuke's injured ear an agonizing twist. Satisfied with the yowl that followed, she asked, "Will you promise me, now?"

Sano gasped his rejection, and Kasumi gave him another taste of pain. "How about _now_?"

"All the pain ya could ever give me wouldn't be enough to make me put you in danger."

Kasumi's hold on Sanosuke's ear slipped slightly when she heard his reply. Staring at her agonized prisoner, she stammered, "W-what?"

"You heard me," Sanosuke growled. "Now leggo of my ear, would ya?"

Kasumi tightened her face into a steadfast one, though it wasn't as foolproof as she would have preferred. "No. You have to promise me, Sagara, that you won't go…"

"I'm going."

"No, you're not!" Kasumi yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm going, Kasumi."

Kasumi shook her head, sobbing, "No!"

Sanosuke easily slipped out of her imprisonment, grieved to find that she was actually crying, in contrast to the persuasive tears she had used before.

"You're not going, you're not…you're not going!" Kasumi sobbed.

Before Sanosuke quite knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around Kasumi and was holding her in a tight hug. "_Jou-Chan_…" he sighed, lifting her chin so that they were face-to-face.

After a moment of solemn eye contact, Sano wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. He then promised, "I can't tell you I won't go to Seiji's, but…"

Kasumi hiccupped.

Smiling slightly in his old way, Sanosuke continued, "I promise ya I'll come back, healthy as ever and twice as stupid."

"Sagara," Kasumi half laughed, half sobbed.

Sanosuke grinned. "Heh."

"Okay, Sano," Kasumi said, returning his hug. "I'll trust you. You'd better come back to me, and not in a burial casket…right?"

"Right."

**_Dictionary:_**

**_Iiya—No, negative_**

**_Tori-Atama—"Bird Head," thus, the nickname for Sanosuke because of his hair_**

**_MadiSano: Uhhh...sorry about my weird hyperness in the beginning of the chapter. My evil twin took over my account and I stopped her just in time, before she could do any awful damage to my commentary. Who noticed the quote from Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal?About the iris in the rain of blood?So...I suppose Yami was part of the Choshu clan, ne?Right along with Kenshin?No...not really...I dunno. I haven't really spent much time on devising Yami's past. Sorry, folks._**

**_ANYWAYS...ahem...it is time for...(insert drumroll here)...REVIEW RESPONSES! Yaaaayyyy!_**

**_To Onhiro: I attempted to bring my iron bar to school in order to smack the girl (yes, it was a girl...) who disliked Sanosuke, but my mother intervened and now I can't find my weapon! (heh, joking, joking...) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

**_To Naruto2: You're not the only one who despises cats. All cats hate me for some reason!I don't know why! I've never done anything to them! ...Oddly enough, roosters don't seem to mind me at all...thanks for reviewing!_**

**_To Mackenshin: Hello, again, my evil reviewer who sits right next to me in computer class. I cannot BELIEVE you're outright STUBBORNESS! You may think Kenshin is better than Sanosuke but I highly disagree. Kenshin may be richer in fighting, intelligence, good characteristics, and the cutest lil' habits ever...but...uh...Sanosuke can beat Kenshin in a drinking contest! SO THERE! MY MAN BEATS YOUR MAN! HA HA! IN YER FACE!_**

**_To Daughter of Chaos: Thank you SO much for your in-depth critisism! I've never really inspected Sanosuke's house that closely before, but now that I think about it I briefly recall Sano having a sliding door...so I guess he wouldn't be able to knock it off its' hinges, ne? Also, about the whole seven years thing...I suck at math. I really do. I understand completely that there is no way nine-yr old Sano could run amok with a zanbatou. But, in the manga, Sanosays: "From the day the Sekihou army was disbanded, I became a Fight Merchant, and delved deep into combat!" So, I thought, hey! Zanza ain't Zanza without his big ol' Zanbatou! That's where he got his name from. So, i just kinda thought...but, you make sense...I think you're right...I think...maybe the translators screwed up the quote? I'm confuzzled..._**

**_Daughter of Chaos: BY THE WAY: I read your RK fanfic, Chains Required, Whips Optional (or something like that), and I really like how you write. Your fanfic was really angsty and had some killer fighting scenes. I was so scared that something awful would happen to Kaoru, Ayame, and Suzume...I was ready to KILL Kenshin, though! He was just...so...dang...CALM! "Angry" about what Kaoru went through? ANGRY? He should have been yellow-eyed Battousai threatening to slice that stupid evil guy's jugular--not sittin' there being Mr. Prissy No-Killing-Evil-Rape-Initiators!But...Sano...did he DIE at the end? (Hopes not.) Bravo on your work! Thank you for reviewing! _**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THERE ARE APPROXIMATELY ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT OF FALLEN WIND LEFT TO WRITE! REVIEW LIKE MAD, PEOPLE! (I know I would. LOL.)**


	11. To Protect Your Own

_**MadiSano: More Sano-in-agony stuffs ahead. Also, a certain annoying spider-haired freak makes a totally pointless appearance. Have fun, and review, please!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nihsnek Inuorur nwo t'nod I. (I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.)**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN, FALLEN WIND: TO PROTECT YOUR OWN**_

Kasumi walked at a brisk pace through town, heading for home. When Yami and Sanosuke had left for Seiji's, she had decided to go to the market. She didn't need anything, really—she just wanted to do something to partially take her mind off her worry.

A million "what-ifs" ran through Kasumi's mind as she walked down the road, hardly paying attention to where she was going.

_Sagara promised me, though…everything is going to be fine. But…if they aren't home by midnight, I'm coming after them! No matter what, I'll grab my chains and cape and get to Seiji's in no time. Then I'll smack the crap out of Sagara, and imprison him inside the house for a month! Yami-san will get it, too! I'll put him in charge of doing laundry and dishes—_

"OUCH!"

Kasumi stumbled backwards as she accidentally ran right into someone from behind. Regaining her balance, she looked at the person in which she had bumped into.

It was a police officer. He turned and narrowed his yellow eyes from behind his thinly shaped bangs, exhaling an amount of smoke from the cigarette he was gnawing on. His hand flew to the katana at his side, but paused when he saw it was only a now very traumatized girl.

Kasumi paled, frozen for a moment. _Holy crap! This guy's scarier than Sanosuke when he's mad! _

The two stared at one another for a minute, until the police officer growled, "Watch it. You could get hurt that way." He then walked away.

Kasumi put a hand over her hammering heart. _I need to be more careful! For a second there, I though he was going to whirl around and chop my head off! Spider-haired freak…_

The close encounter only reminded Kasumi all the more of the danger Sanosuke and Yami were approaching.

"Ugh—!"

As the sun settled into the horizon; two figures slipped into the shadows of Seiji's estate. Wordlessly, they knocked the guards at the gate unconscious. After, the shorter one snipped the lock on the entrance without anyone inside seeing.

"Come on," the dark figure growled.

The taller person nodded, and they slipped through the gates.

Yami stealthily crept through the grass, while Sanosuke silently followed suit, occasionally making a small noise. The guards took no notice of them.

Once they were near to the house, Yami and Sanosuke slid around to the side of the house, where there were fewer guards. Yami opened the window, slipping inside. Sanosuke came in behind him, and quietly put down the window.

They crept through the dark room they were in, pausing at the door to listen for those on the other side. Confirming that there were guards on the other side, Yami rapped on the door once. He and Sanosuke the jumped aside, hiding behind the door as the guards came inside.

With a punch from Sanosuke and a rap on the head with Yami's sheath, the guards were efficiently brought down. Because they were reluctant to kill them, the two boys bound the soldier's hands, transported them into a closet, and locked them in.

Then Yami poked his head out into the familiar entrance hall, relishing the fact the two guards were the only ones so far. Motioning an affirmative to Sanosuke, they scuttled up the stairs.

Before reaching the top, Yami crouched down and looked around the rails for guards. There were three, but they had turned the corner and were now out of sight. Yami listened to their receding footsteps, until he was sure they were gone.

Motioning to Sanosuke, they carefully picked their way down the hall, stopping every few moments to listen. Assassinations were killings in the darkness and with the speed of an arrow—an attempt cannot fail without expense.

"Which way is Seiji's room?" muttered Sanosuke to Yami.

Yami motioned for him to shut up. Sanosuke paused, not pursuing his question, and strained his ears to hear anything that signified danger. The Fight Merchant could hear nothing…then what was Yami so tense about?

"Yami," Sanosuke hissed at the dark samurai, wanting an explanation. Yami put a finger to his lips, telling him yet again to be quiet.

Sanosuke simmered silently. He couldn't hear or see anything, so what the heck was Yami so nervous about?

A moment passed before Yami dared to reply. "Sano-_kun_, I want you to go one without me and get to Seiji as quickly as you can, leave, and wait for me at Kasumi-_san's_ house."

"Excuse me?" Sanosuke hissed, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Now," Yami ordered. "Go, and if I do not return, take care of Kasumi-_san_. Do you understand me?"

Sanosuke didn't even stop to consider whether or not he understood him. "Are you out of your mind? What's wrong, you—"

"Go! Now!" Yami hissed, pushing Sano along and drawing his sword.

Sanosuke turned obstinately, muttering, "What up with you, Yami? You're freaking me out, here—"

"I do not wish for you to be killed, if you remain with me for but a few moments longer, you will be slaughtered," snarled Yami. "Protect your own, Sano-_kun_, or Kasumi-_san's_ heart will be shattered—run, you _baka_!" Sanosuke took a step backwards in shock. Yami had never before spoken so harshly to him.

Hesitating, Sanosuke turned to leave. Suddenly, a weighted rope flew out of nowhere, the weight flying around Sanosuke's arms, and the rope restraining him with a twang. Unbalanced from the swiftness and momentum of the attack, Sano fell hard on his back.

Struggling as warriors filtered into the hallway, Sanosuke found that the rope was exceptionally strong, and seemed to have strands of thin metal in it.

The guards overall targeted Yami, who was now the most potent threat, while two soldiers took a wooden sword and set it down across Sanosuke's throat, preventing him to sit up.

"_Kamlyn Sorano _Style!" Sano heard Yami shout, and winced as a spatter of blood flew from a soldier nearby and onto Sanosuke's cheek.

With a grunt, Sanosuke pushed off with his feet, rolling on his back and kicking the two men in the face. He then landed on his knees.

Standing up to meet the guards coming his way, Sanosuke fought by kicking those who contradicted him, and even went so far as to head butt a man.

But in the end, without a weapon or his fists, three men with wooden swords thrust Sanosuke to the floor and onto his face. Squeezing his eyes shut as a blade was pressed to his throat, Sanosuke was terrified when all went silent.

Just as Sano was beginning to wonder if he had died, he heard a man shout to Yami, "Cease, or we'll kill him."

Yami, apparently, had ceased. There were no more death cries and the screams of death, but the solemn silence that Yami had patented. Then, there was the soft noise of the dark samurai taking a step forwards.

"Stop there!" the guard bellowed. "Another step, and we'll slit his throat."

Yami continued to approach, knowing that what they boasted was impossible. Seiji still needed Sano. Sano winced when the blade scratched his skin; the holder's arm was trembling slightly.

Suddenly, a loud _thock!_ reverberated throughout the room, and there was a thud as a light mass hit the ground. Wondering what it was, Sanosuke looked up with hope as the blade was removed from his neck. His hope was immediately shattered.

Yami was lying unconscious upon the floor, an empty but now broken teapot beside him. Seiji stood a few feet behind him, apparently the one who had struck Yami down with the porcelain piece.

"Dear, dear," he said, perfectly calm. "Look at all the blood. I'll have someone tend to the wounded, and dispose of the dead…meanwhile, deprive this man of his weapon and take him to a secure room. Meanwhile, take Zanza-_san_ to my office for a chat." Seiji gave Sanosuke a mocking look, turned on his heel, and disappeared down the hall.

Two soldiers carried out Yami's fate, while two others seized Sano by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet. Kicking and writhing, Sanosuke managed to clip one man on the hip, but then Sano was struck from behind and knocked unconscious.

Sanosuke stirred in his faint, cracking open one brown eye and wincing from the pain it caused him. He had been knocked out before—but never with such _force_. The back of Sano's head was matted with blood.

Wincing again as he opened his other eye, Sanosuke realized he was, indeed, in Seiji's office. He had been set on the floor, his hands clapped in irons behind his back. Breathing heavily, Sano squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to think of a way to find Yami and escape.

Every fiber in Sano's body screamed with pain as he rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself onto his knees. After a few seconds, Sanosuke shakily put one foot up so he was now on one knee. Moments later, Sanosuke found the ability to push himself to his feet and stand.

_Crap. Now I gotta walk! _Sanosuke growled with irritated determination, but took a step towards the door. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor, dying the carpet scarlet with the blood of his wounded head.

Augh…my head…can't think… 

"Well, well, Zanza-_san_! That was a partially successful attempt, but I'm afraid with an injury like that, you're not going far."

Moaning, Sanosuke defined the slick voice as Seiji's. He had been sitting behind his desk the whole time, but Sano had been too delirious to notice.

"Ng…" Sanosuke grumbled, making a stupendous effort to sit up. He fell backwards, however, with a groan of agony as his head made contact with the floor, and his hands were wrenched beneath his weight, pinched by the metal that encased them.

Seiji stood, walking over to Sanosuke's side, observing his sorry state. "So…have you decided to make an alliance with me?"

Sanosuke's voice was raspy and harsh after coughing up an amount of blood. "…No."

Freely kicking Sano in the side, making him groan, Seiji said, "Do you remember the second step of my plan? If you truly refuse, we'll go to Kasumi-_san's_ home and kill her. She has no one to protect her, with you two gone."

Cussing Seiji out mentally, Sanosuke growled in the most threatening voice he could manage. "If you go _anywhere_ near her…"

Seiji laughed. "You'll do what? But maybe, I'll be a bit more pleasant and put that man's life after Kasumi-_san_. If you refuse this time, I'll kill that man who came with you. He's imprisoned and unarmed this very moment."

Breathing quicker and with panic, Sanosuke scowled. It would be the greatest dishonor to Captain Sagara to help this scumbag take over _Meiji_, the era he had worked so hard to create. And yet, what would Souzou say if Sanosuke sacrificed his friends for an era that hadn't even turned out the way Captain Sagara truly wanted?

His heart hammering, Sanosuke shifted his weight, trying to comfort his pinched wrists behind him. He did not reply to Seiji, and so, the rich patriot pestered, "Well?"

Giving Seiji a look that would spoil fresh milk, Sanosuke bared his teeth in anger and snarled at him, "What makes you think killing my friends will force me to obey you?"

"Because," Seiji said, smirking. "The more you lose, the more you value what remains. If everything you own except one thing is destroyed, you'll treasure that one thing more than you ever did, and go through extra measures to protect it. If I destroy everything important to you, Zanza-_san_, except for Kasumi-_san_, you'll protect her with thrice the strength."

"Bastard," hissed Zanza venomously, lashing out with a kick.

Seiji stepped back and easily evaded the attack, still smiling. "Tsk, tsk," he chided. "That's not _nice_." He then launched another kick, this time on the side of Zanza's head. Sanosuke howled in pain as more blood spurted from his wound.

Grinning some more, Seiji said, "Of course, if it comes down to it, and you're just too stupid to give in, even if I've killed all that's important to you, I can just let you lie here and bleed to death. Unless you prefer a ditch." His grin broadened.

"It'd be better than seein' _your_ evil face before I die," Zanza spat, his vision swimming as a trickle of blood wound its way down his face.

Seiji kicked him again in the head, seemingly enjoying the sound of Zanza's cry. "You shouldn't speak ill of evil, Zanza-_san_, when you, yourself wear the _Aku_. That's hypocrisy."

The very thought that a 'patriot' was accusing him of hypocrisy ignited Zanza's fuel. Despite the immense pain, Zanza got to his feet and threw himself at Seiji with an enraged shout. Seiji seemed shocked and terrified, sidestepping and calling for security.

Five guards burst in, grabbing Zanza and restraining him, trying to force him to the ground. Zanza struggled, kicked, and squirmed, roaring in a raucous voice, "You wanna see _hypocrisy_? _Hypocrisy_! It's _hypocrisy_ for you to talk bad about _hypocrisy_ when you made this _damned era_ of _supposed equality_! You _turned on your own friends_ and _killed one another_ for this _dirty piece of junk_! How's that for _hypocrisy_!"

Seiji patiently waited until Zanza ran out of breath, the soldiers throwing him to the ground, defeated and worn out. He was getting dizzy from his pain, exertion, and loss of blood. Gasping for breath, Zanza heard Seiji tell the guards to leave. They did so with caution, watchful just in case Zanza should charge at Seiji again.

When the guards had left, Seiji approached Zanza, smiling slightly. Zanza glowered at him, but his glare wasn't as frightening because it hurt his face muscles to perform the look.

Seiji said, "That's exactly what I mean, Zanza-_san_. I want to destroy this world of hypocrites, so that people like you won't have to suffer from their lies and mistakes. My only wonder is of why you continue to resist me, if you and I have the same beliefs."

It was a moment before Sanosuke answered. "How can I serve someone who wishes to kill and destroy what little peace exits? I may hate the government, but it don't mean I want to destroy everyone's lives."

"'To fix a house that was built wrong, you have to tear it all down first,'" quoted Seiji.

Sanosuke scowled. "Yeah, well, it don't mean you gotta tear down the whole neighborhood, too."

Seiji looked at him with amusement. "Is that so?" he said. "Well, then. Not the whole neighborhood. We'll start with Tokyo, and only target the main buildings of the government, where no citizens will be harmed. We'll target the police stations, too."

Zanza made a face. "What would _I_ gain from helping _you_?"

Pleased that he at least asked a question, Seiji answered, "Everything. Safety, money, power, fame; and anything else you please. The only condition you must agree to is to swear allegiance to me; never to attempt to rebel, disobey, or kill me."

"Sounds boring," Zanza voiced.

"It'll get a lot more interesting if you agree, and if you don't…" Seiji's smile widened into a smirk. "…it'll get interesting still, though not in a good way for you."

Honoring Seiji with a sneer, Zanza growled, "What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Torture."

There was a silence as Zanza's eyes widened, realizing the man was serious. Resuming his composed manner, Zanza scoffed and said, "There's no way I'm sayin' yes."

Seiji raised an eyebrow. "What about your friend?"

Zanza fell silent. Sanosuke squirmed slightly, and winced at the pain it caused his head. After a few more moments, he said softly, "Yami ain't gonna die by no patriot."

Putting his thumb to his lips, Seiji smirked behind his hand. "'Patriot', eh? That's what you think I am?"

"YEAH!" Zanza screamed in fury.

Seiji nodded, smiling still behind his thumb. "Your whole story seems to be full of betrayal. Mind telling me why?"

"It's none of your stupid business, and I wouldn't tell ya anyways," Sanosuke growled.

There was a silence…a long silence. Seiji said nothing, as though waiting for Sanosuke to say something. "Hey," Zanza said at last, narrowing his eyes though his muscles burned to do so.

"Hmm?" Seiji said affably, looking at Zanza as though just noticing he was there.

"You're a patriot."

Seiji knew he already knew that. "Yes."

"You musta been in a faction or somethin'," Zanza concluded.

Nodding, Seiji replied, "Yes."

Zanza asked, "What one?"

"Shinshuu. Why?"

There was one of the iciest silences to ever exist in that room at that time. Zanza's memory flicked back to the meeting in Captain Sagara's presence…the soldier that had reported, "_'My unit, station at the Usui Cliff…was attacked by the Army from Shinshuu…and _slaughtered_!'_"

_Maybe Seiji didn't even go to the Cliff. He…might not have been assigned to go or something…_ Swallowing, Zanza asked carefully, "Remember any battles of particular? Stands out in your mind?"

Seiji narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Why? Do you have some connection to Shinshuu?"

"I asked ya first."

Pausing for a moment, Seiji smirked and said, "Many, actually. Are you thinking of a specific battle? Do be direct. Mind games are annoying to others."

_Then why do _you_ play them? _Sanosuke narrowed his eyes and sighed softly. _But if I ask him about the Usui Cliff, he'll suspect the Sekihou Army. I don't know what he'll do if he finds out about my former position in the Sekihou Army. He might do something awful, like threaten to desecrate Captain Sagara's grave or something…_

"Zanza-_san_?"

Blinking back to reality, Zanza gave Seiji a look. "What?" he said absentmindedly.

"What battle are you referring to?" Seiji asked, blinking a few times in confusion.

"Your most recent one," Sanosuke said, trying frantically to be sly.

Seiji decided that if he kept asking other questions, Zanza would not answer, and he'd be in the exact same place as before. "It was about seven years ago," Seiji said, looking at Zanza carefully. "But I doubt you know about it."

"Bet I do," Zanza said, feeling imposing rage well up in him.

"Oh?" Seiji looked amused. "How would you? You look no older than fifteen."

"I'm sixteen, Jack!" Zanza spat. "And what right do ya have to tell me what I know and don't know? Tell me what the damned battle was about!"

Seiji gave Zanza a slightly bewildered look, but he replied, "We were given orders to kill off the False Revolutionary Army, they had—"

"**_WHAT_? YOU—YOU _EVIL_, _SICK_, _BACKBITING_, HYPOCRITE! I'LL _KILL_ YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO CAPTAIN SAGARA!**"

Energized by unfathomable rage, Zanza ripped his handcuffs apart with a _crack!_, leapt to his feet, and tackled Seiji as soldiers ran into the room again. Punching Seiji in the face with all his might, Zanza hit him three times before the guards managed to drag Zanza off Seiji, who was now unconscious. It took seven men to restrain him; Zanza's eyes went red and yellow from rage and hate.

"Get him out of here!" yelled a man. "Lock him up and don't let him out! Get a doctor for Seiji-_sama_!"

As two soldiers dashed off for a physician, seven soldiers struggled to contain Zanza. The boy punched and kicked with all his rage, not caring where or what he hit, as long as he got the men off him. Two men held back one arm while another pair did another, and the rest of them helped to herd the Fight Merchant out of the room.

Zanza screamed at the top of his voice, still writhing and squirming in the soldiers' grasp. "AAAAARRGHH! SEIJI, ONE WAY, OR ANOTHER, YOU'LL **_PAY_** FOR THAT DAY ON FEBRUARY TENTH! I'LL **_NEVER_** FORGET ABOUT THE SEKIHOU ARMY, AND I **_WON'T_** FORGET YOU HELPED TO _KILL_ MY CAPTAIN!**_ I_** **_HATE_** **_YOU_**! _**YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND**!_"

Hyperventilating, Zanza gasped for breath, fainting in the restraint of the soldiers around him.

**_MadiSano: Well. You must all hate me, now! (enter nervous laughter here.) Er...yes, well...haha...I can just feel the hostility radiating from you...think I'll sign off now, ne? See you in chapter eleven (again, this is actually chapter ten, since chapter 7 was just a note), the SECOND TO DA LAST CHAPTER! MWHAHAHA! REVIEW!_**


	12. Death

**_MadiSano: Hello, beloved readers...and welcome to the SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF FALLEN WIND! And what's better is that I updated two chapters! The ending is concluded in the next chapter, so after reading this, make sure to go on ahead to finish, hai? So. Without further ado..._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I would have animated Fallen Wind. _**

**_CHAPTER TWELVE, FALLEN WIND: DEATH_**

Kasumi paced her bedroom, waiting impatiently for Sanosuke and Yami to get back home. _Where are they? _She wondered, biting her lip. _They should have been home hours ago. _

Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was well past midnight.

_Oh, Sagara is going to get it. _

Throwing off the clothes she was wearing, Kasumi slipped into her fighting outfit, and threw her cloak and scarf around her shoulders. Placing both her fighting chains and her normal ones inside her cloak, Kasumi prepared herself to fight. Every second seemed like an hour to her; every second that passed could mean a second closer to death for Sanosuke or Yami. She couldn't know what had happened to them.

Locking up the house, Kasumi set off into the night.

Intent upon finding, saving, and then killing Sanosuke and Yami, Kasumi fumed angrily all the way to the gates of Seiji's mansion. With a mighty leap, Kasumi landed on the wall fencing Seiji's yard.

She was surprised to find not a guard in sight. The place seemed deserted. _Better get inside before someone does see me, _Kasumi thought, and leapt down from the wall and onto the grass below. She waited for a second to see if an alarm would ring, but none came.

_Weird. _Kasumi walked casually to the front door, without a disturbance. _Where is everybody? _

About to open the doors, she was nearly scared out of her socks when it busted open. Leaping into the bushes before the people could see, Kasumi witnessed the guards coming once more out into the yard for their duty.

_So, that's where they've been. But what were they doing in there? Did it have something to do with Sagara and Yami? _Kasumi watched as the last of the soldiers came outside, and she zoomed through the doors before they could notice her.

Putting a hand over her heart as the doors shut, Kasumi sighed in relief.

"Hey! What're you doin' here?"

Jumping, Kasumi found herself confronted by two guards. Remembering that, because of her cloak and scarf, the men could not tell her gender. Sometimes, it was best that way.

"I have been summoned by Seiji," Kasumi lied, thinking fast and concealing her surprise.

"Oh? We haven't heard about any potential visitors," the guard sneered. "May I ask your name?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, sure," Kasumi smirked behind her scarf. In a millisecond, she flung her chains out and knocked both sentries unconscious. As they fell to the floor, she said, "My name's Kasumi. Sorry about your headache when you wake up."

Hiding the men, Kasumi continued up the stairs, as quietly as a cat on the prowl. She dodged the patrolling guards, trying to figure out what room Sanosuke or Yami were in.

Right when Kasumi began to get discouraged, she heard a very scary, enraged, but familiar voice.

"**I WILL KILL YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL KILL YOU, SEIJI!**"

Kasumi's eyes widened, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek. _Was…was that Sanosuke? _

Afraid, she crept to the source of the voice, finding a door that was heavily guarded. Five men stood outside a barred door, covering their ears as Zanza raged on.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU WHY I WEAR THE SIGN OF BAD! I'LL AVENGE THE NAME OF SEKIHOU AND YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE A LYING, BACKSTABBING BASTARD, AND I HATE YOU!**"

Kasumi cringed at the wonton use of language and the evil threats issuing from behind the door. Loud crashes and bangs were heard from inside—apparently, Zanza was doing his best to trash the place.

Positioning herself in the shadows, Kasumi threw her chains and knocked out two of the five men, charging at them and kicking another down before the last one could yell for help. Giving the remaining soldier an uppercut on the chin, she defeated the last of the guards.

_Now I have to get Sagara and Yami out before someone comes up here! _Kasumi turned, unlocking the door and bursting inside.

She cried out as Sanosuke tackled her to the floor, grabbing her collar, about to punch her in the face. He paused in mid-blow when he recognized Kasumi. Her scarf had been thrown off from the momentum of the attack, and her blue eyes were pinched shut in fear. She was cringing, waiting for Zanza's knuckles to connect with her face.

Sanosuke stared at her. Kasumi had tears forming beneath her eyelashes, and they came into full view when she dared to open her eyes. They made eye contact, each of them looking shocked.

Zanza was the first to speak. He did not let her up; instead, he kept her restrained. "What're you doin' here, Kasumi? I told you to stay _home_," he growled, looking irate.

"S-Sano…" Kasumi gasped, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Sano…I thought you'd be home by midnight, and…I came looking…I was afraid you were hurt…Yami-_san_, too…if I hadn't come, I don't know what—"

"I told you to stay _home_," Zanza snapped, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I _promised_ you I'd come back! Isn't that _enough_? Don't you _trust_ me!"

"Y-Yes…" Kasumi sobbed, wincing at his angry words and fuming glare. "But I know you're human, Sano…and I was afraid you and Yami-_san_ would get hurt…I couldn't let anything happen to you…"

She then noticed the dried blood on Zanza's face and hair, gasping. "Sagara! What happened to your head! You're hurt—where's Yami-_san_? What happened to him? Is he alive?"

Zanza stood up, ignoring her question and pulling her to her feet. Grabbing her jaw gently, Zanza said firmly into her ear, "I want you to go home, and wait for us there. Do _not_ come back. Now, leave."

Turning her around, he handed Kasumi her scarf, and gave her a little nudge to signify that Kasumi should get going. Zanza then began walking down the hallway in the opposite direction, searching for Yami's room. Precious little time was left for them to finish what they came here for, and Zanza was determined to use it and succeed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Zanza from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He turned his head to find Kasumi clinging desperately to him.

"Sano, I can't…leave you…I promised myself I'd protect you! How can you just tell me to go _home_?" Kasumi ignored his scent of blood and buried her face into his back. "It's not fair that Yami-_san_ can protect you and I can't. Why is he so special, and not I?"

Sanosuke turned around to face Kasumi, who released him and kept her eyes fixed on the floor. Surprising her, Sano gave her a return hug and said softly, "It's because you're special to me, _Jou-Chan_, that I forbid ya from fightin'. Ya know what I'd do if I didn't have you? Ask me what I would do."

Kasumi dared to look up at him. "What would you do?"

Pressing his forehead to hers, Sanosuke sighed, smiling, "I have _no_ idea."

Smiling and crying now, Kasumi hugged Sanosuke back. Daring to kiss her on the brow, Sanosuke smiled sadly and said, "I wouldn't be able to take if somethin' happened to ya. I'd be the most confused, angry man on earth, _Jou-Chan_. And that wouldn't be too cool."

"No…" Kasumi sighed. "I guess not." She looked at him, swallowing. "But Sano…if something were to happen to you…do you know what _I_ would do?"

Sanosuke blinked. "What would you do?"

Kasumi whispered, "I'd miss the times when I could do _this_." Grabbing the front of his jacket, she pulled him into a kiss that made his toes curl.

Blushing severely when she let him go, Sanosuke kept his eyes to the floor, attempting to his red face. "I g-guess there's no stopping ya, then…but you better not get hurt, ya hear me?" His blush disappeared as Sanosuke gave Kasumi a stern look.

"Of course," Kasumi smirked, pleased of how she had embarrassed him. "Now, let's go find Yami-_san_!"

"Yeah," Sanosuke said, his eyes darkening again. "Then Seiji."

Casting him a worried look, Kasumi curled her hand around his fist, loosening it so she could hold it. Zanza smiled slightly, and began walking quietly down the hall, Kasumi still clutching his hand.

They scoured the hallway, listening through doors to see if they could hear anything about Yami—or better yet, actually find him. There was nothing on the floor Zanza had been on, so they quickly snuck downstairs before Kasumi or Zanza could encounter any guards.

Finding nothing on that floor as well, Zanza discerned that there was only one more floor to check. Going down the stairs, with Kasumi tailing him, Zanza knocked out a passing guard before he could yell. Opening up the nearest door, Zanza went to chuck the unconscious sentry inside. He froze.

It seemed to be an armory. Swords, _bokken_, armor, spears, shields…it was all here. Zanza spotted Yami's _katana_ in the corner. Swallowing loudly, Zanza acknowledged the weapon in the very center of the room, sitting on three tables put together.

"Sano…" Kasumi gasped, coming to his side.

"Get Yami's sword," Zanza ordered, and Kasumi reluctantly slid past him to seize the weapon.

As she did so, Zanza dropped the comatose man, and strode over to the edge of the table, never taking his eyes off the huge weapon. Grabbing the handle and lifting it with ease that no other man could surpass, Zanza held the weapon horizontal to the floor.

"_Zanbatou_." Smirking and glancing over to Kasumi, he growled, "Time to wreak some havoc."

Kasumi burst into a grin, despite the feral look on Zanza's face. "You know it!" she agreed, racing to the door. Zanza silently followed her, carefully maneuvering his _Zanbatou_.

"Let's go," he muttered, going down the hallway. Kasumi followed him to the end of the staircase, where they were met by five of Seiji's guards. One yelled at the top of his voice, and a second later, three of the guards were bowled over by one swipe of Zanza's massive sword. Shouting out a battle cry, Kasumi wrapped her chains around one man's head and smashed it into the other's forehead.

The two of them were horrified to hear footsteps hammering their way down the stairs behind them.

After swearing, Zanza snarled, "Look for Yami! I'll handle the guards!"

Nodding, Kasumi put away her chains and dashed down the hall, yelling, "Yami-_san_! Yami-_san_! Yell if you can hear me! Yami-_san_!"

Whirling around, Zanza pulverized the guards as they came out of the stairway, hacking and crushing away with every blow. The entrance was too small for more than three men to come in at a time. Also, Zanza's _Zanbatou_ was long enough to protect him, before the soldiers could get near enough to attack.

"This is for me!" Zanza snarled with each hit. "That's for Yami! This is for Kasumi! That's for the Sekihou Army! This is for Captain Sagara!" He blasted the last man so high he hit the ceiling.

"And this," he snarled, sending two men flying, "Is because I'm in a damned well enough mood to."

Meanwhile, Kasumi had some luck. As she passed a door, yelling, she heard amid the noise a faint cry from behind the door. Busting it open, she found Yami lying on a bed, injured and tired-looking. Blood stained his sheets, and his usually beautiful blonde locks were weighed down with blood. The rise and fall of his chest seemed labored.

"Yami-san!" Kasumi cried in horror, running to his side. "Oh my gosh, are you—what happened to you!"

"Knocked unconscious by a teapot," Yami muttered, disgusted with himself. "The greatest dishonor I have ever owned as a swordsman…I cannot lose to man, but surely to a teapot!"

Kasumi laughed slightly, though worry was still evident on her face. "Yami-_san_…can you walk?"

Yami smiled tiredly, stirring. "I suppose." Looking at her hands, he continued. "I notice you have my sword."

"Oh yes!" Kasumi cried. "I do. But you have to get up! Sagara has his _Zanbatou_ back, and he's fighting off the guards right now. We have to get out of here!"

"Not until Seiji is killed," Yami mumbled, attempting to sit up. Kasumi helped the hurt samurai to his feet, where Yami took his sword from Kasumi. Nodding to her, he said, "Holding the weapon I have had for so long gives me strength. You must run home now, Sano-_kun_ and I will finish what we came here for."

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "I am _not_ leaving."

Yami chuckled, smiling at her with an actual bright glint in his eyes. "Of course. Your love for Sano-_kun_ cannot be denied."

"What!" Kasumi yowled, blushing. "What do you mean by that! I'm not in love with him! How would you know! He—"

"His scent is all over your face," Yami informed her.

Kasumi looked at him. "His _scent_? You mean to tell me you can not only sense _chi_, but differentiate people's _smells_?"

"Why, yes." Yami said, smiling. "You smell like _sakura_, and Sano-_kun_ smells like _sake_ and the wind." Yami gave her a dry look as they ran to the door. "At least, I should think it is Sano-_kun's_ scent on your face and clothes, otherwise you've been drinking."

"Of course I haven't been drinking!" Kasumi snarled, but then blushed when she realized that she had admitted to Sanosuke kissing and hugging her.

Yami smiled as they came into the hallway. "No use in hiding things from me, Kasumi-_san_." His expression changed completely when he saw the piles of unconscious or injured bodies littered on the floor. "Oh my…"

Zanza was tired, his breathing ragged, but his movements were still swift. Cleaving through the still thick mass of soldiers, he shouted in the name of the Sekihou Army, motivated by his anger and the return of his weapon.

"We have to stop him!" Kasumi cried to Yami, spotting several bleeding slashes on Zanza's body. "He'll overexert himself and die!"

"Sano-_kun_!" Yami yelled, drawing his sword and leaping to the fray. Zanza didn't even notice the dark samurai slashing his way towards him, for the Fight Merchant was blinded by rage.

After a moment, Zanza's black eyes flicked over to Yami. "Yami!" he snarled, swinging his _Zanbatou_. "Get Kasumi out of here while ya can! I'm going to—"

The sound of a bullet exploding from a gun tore through the air. All seemed to go still as the bullet flew through the hall, piercing Yami's left shoulder blade and burrowing deep inside his heart. A spatter of blood dyed the air and a soft gasp echoed from Yami's lips, as he fell slowly to his knees.

"**_YAMI_**!" Zanza roared. Kasumi screamed in horror.

Unconsciously dropping his _Zanbatou_, Sanosuke fell to his knees at Yami's side, catching him before the samurai hit the floor. The guards moved in, pointing their weapons at Zanza, ready to kill if need be. Sanosuke ignored them, too horrified with his friend's fatality.

Kasumi tore through the crowd, joining Zanza. Bursting into tears, she began sobbing Yami's name.

"Y-Yami…" Sanosuke stammered, tears gathering in his softened brown eyes.

Yami gave them one last sad smile. "Yes…Sano-_kun_?" he breathed.

"Y-you're not gonna die." Sanosuke stammered, ignoring the blades pressed to his neck. "You're not gonna die on us…! I need ya…we _need_ you…"

Sighing, Yami looked at him, coughing up blood. His eyes began to cloud as he used his last strength to place the hilt of his sword over his heart. "_Gomen nasai_, Sano-_kun_…honor to Souzou-_sama_."

He died.

Zanza stared blankly at his dead friend, unaware of the javelins and swords pressed to his skin. His muscles tensed, then relaxed, tensed again, as his eyes darkened into a deep black. "M…n…ng…" he began to shake, silent as the grave, until a feral scream, full of rage, broke from his lips.

"**_NGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**"

The men flinched, terrified at the horrible sound, and Kasumi whimpered, afraid of what was going to happened next.

Without hesitating, Zanza stood up, causing lines of blood to appear on his freshly cut skin, punching and kicking anyone who was in his way. When he reached the hilt of his Zanbatou, Zanza began swinging madly, striking and killing all in his path.

Kasumi clutched at Yami's dead body, sobbing in his shoulder. She was so afraid and lost now—how many more of her loved ones had to die? _All I have now is Sagara…I can't let him die, too! _With that thought, she stood and unleashed her sharpened chains, slicing through the crowd at a wild speed.

_Dad…Mom…Sister…_the people's images flashed through her mind. _My uncle Tomo…cousin Akira…Aunt Kohana…Yami…but not Sanosuke! Not the one I care for most! _

Swinging her chains, Kasumi unknowingly knocked over an oil lamp from the wall. It fell and shattered, the oil leaking across the floor. The fire leapt, catching fire the dead bodies and carpet. Soon, half the hallway was ablaze. The fire caught on the other lamps, giving the inferno fuel.

Kasumi screamed in terror, trapped in a corner, fighting four men while fire danced at her feet and ignited her clothes. Her scream was the only thing that broke through Zanza's blind rage, and he immediately whirled around and killed the four attackers. Kasumi's eyes widened as she witnessed Zanza kill more, moving towards her.

Slumping to the ground, she cried out, tears forming in her eyes. The fire about her scorched her skin; the smoke burned her lungs, and the fatal screams echoed throughout her mind. Images of the fire that had killed her family and friends flashed anew in her sight, joined by Yami's dead appearance, and Zanza's wild wrath.

"KASUMI!" came a familiar shout. The girl opened her eyes to find Zanza running towards her, his _Zanbatou_ over his shoulder. Scooping up her burnt body with one arm, he raced up the stairs, bleeding profusely.

"Don't die," Sanosuke sobbed as he made his way to the ground floor. The fire was spearing rapidly—half the building was consumed in flames, fueled by the many oil lamps on the walls. "Oh _Kami_-_sama_…just don't _die_, Kasumi!"

"Sano…" she sighed, lying limply against his shoulder, "Don't die…"

Sanosuke swallowed, choking on the smoke, and entering the entrance hall. This, too, was on fire. Debris began falling from the ceiling. Running across the room with as much speed as he could muster, Sanosuke was appalled to see Seiji hurtling down the stairs. The man's face was bandaged, but one eye was left for him to see out of. It was lit up in rage and fear as Seiji spotted Sanosuke and Kasumi.

_I can't deal with him right now! I've got to get Kasumi out! I can't breathe! _About to turn away, Sanosuke froze as he heard a scream. Sano watched with disgusted horror as a large piece of the ceiling broke from above, plummeting downwards, and crushing Seiji to death.

Staring in revulsion and shock, Sanosuke was woken up from his trance when Kasumi let out a soft murmur. It was as soft as a rabbit's footstep, but he heard it. "Don't die, Sano…"

Turning as swiftly as he could, Sanosuke ran to the door. "I won't die, Kasumi! Just…don't you die…"

"You must _promise_ me you will not die," Kasumi hissed, clutching at his jacket with a wild look in her eyes.

Tears forming in his eyes again, Sanosuke said, "Yes! Kasumi, I promise that I won't die!"

"Good," Kasumi sighed, relaxing again. "Then, I should tell you…"

Blasting open the front door, Sanosuke ran from the blazing building, just in time to see several fire-relief wagons pull up. The men scuttled past Sanosuke and Kasumi to put out the fire, spraying the house with buckets of water. They made little progress, but the hissing flame retreated slightly.

Lying Kasumi down on the grass, Zanza threw his _Zanbatou_ aside and knelt down next to her. "_Jou-Chan_, can you hear me?" he cried, grasping her shoulders.

"Yes, Sano…" she sighed, her breathing withering. "I will always hear you…"

"Yami died on us, and you're not gonna die on me! I promised you I wouldn't die here, and I don't want you to die, either!" Sanosuke sobbed, holding Kasumi tight in a hug. "You gotta hang in there!"

Kasumi shakily put her arms around Sanosuke's neck. "I should tell you…" she repeated, coughing slightly. "What I should have told you long ago…"

"H-Huh?" Sanosuke sniffled, looking at Kasumi with tear-bitten eyes.

"I love you, Sanosuke…" Kasumi whispered. "I haven't known you…for more than a month, but I love you…from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry…I'm saying this now, but I can't go without saying it…"

"Go? Go where?" Sanosuke said frantically, pulling back and looking into Kasumi's eyes. "You can't die! _Jou-Chan_, how can you die on me! _How can you die, when I love you, too_?"

Kasumi looked at him with wet eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry…I've always been so mean to you…and now…I'm sorry…just…don't break your promises…"

"Promises?" Sanosuke whispered, holding Kasumi close.

"That you will…not die by your own hand or anyone unworthy of taking your life…and you will come home…to me one day…safe and sound…and twice as stupid…" Kasumi laughed slightly, but then coughed up blood after doing so.

"_Jou-Chan_," Sanosuke whimpered, hearing his words redirected to him.

Kissing him softly on the upper lip, Kasumi breathed, "_Aishiteru_…"

She fell silent, her body went limp. Sanosuke's mind froze…it seemed like days before his thought process restarted, and he swallowed…breathing irregularly. His body was cold and wet with sweat, his cheeks flooded by tears, and his mind in a confused jumble of mixed emotions. Sorrow, hatred, anger, love, bloodlust, and uncertainty roared through his mind…what would Zanza the Fight Merchant do now?

A soft cry escaped Zanza's lips, which morphed into an even more horrible, angry, sorrowful shout.

"**_K-KAASUUUUMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_**

_**Dictionary:**_

_**Gomen nasai: "I apologize"**_

_**Aishiteru: "I love you"**_

_**MadiSano: HALT IN THE NAME OF SANOSUKE SAGARA! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THROWIN' A TISSY FIT AND RUNNING AWAY NOW--there's one more chapter to be read before Fallen Wind is officially finished. Go check it out, otherwise...well...you'll be left with a worse ending than what you'd like.**_


	13. And Then, Another

_**MadiSano: And here you are, at the last chapter of Fallen Wind. I'll finish up at the end, so see ya till then!**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN KENSHIN! Nah, just kidding. I don't.**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN, FALLEN WIND: AND THEN, ANOTHER**_

_**Three Years Later, after Kasumi's Death….**_

_"LET'S FINISH THIS, BATTOUSAI!"_

Zanza swiveled his _Zanbatou_ over his head at an amazing speed, using centrifuge to add to his crushing strength and the _Zanbatou's_ weight. A short, raven-haired lad, and a teenaged girl named Kaoru stood by; watching as Zanza confronted a strange man with red hair and an X-shaped scar.

The man was silent, observing Zanza as he screamed in his rage.

"From the moment the Sekihou Army was disbanded, I became a Fight Merchant, and delved deep into combat!" howled Zanza, swinging his _Zanbatou_ downwards at the Battousai, all his rage and power concentrated in the attack. "While I enjoyed my fights, I was able to forget _everything_! And in these ten years, I've gained strength!"

Howling in anger, Zanza shouted, "WITH THAT STRENGTH, I NOW **CRUSH** THE GREAT PATRIOT!"

Battousai remained calm, viewing Zanza's oncoming attack with pale purple eyes. "Still, you do not have the strength to crush this one."

The two of them attacked, Battousai swinging his odd sword upwards, while Zanza brought down his massive sword. "HYAAAAAHHH!"

_**CRACK!**_

Zanza stared in shock as he saw his _Zanbatou_ being chopped into one-fifth of its original size. Battousai leapt upwards, holding his sword beneath his left arm, muttering, "_Hiten Mitsurugi_ Style…_Ryutsuisen_."

With god-like speed, the man brought down the flat of his sword upon Zanza's head, with amazing strength that nearly knocked Zanza unconscious. The Fight Merchant saw flashes of light as he vision died, but he found support by clutching to the hilt of his Zanbatou. He slumped against it, breathing raggedly.

Landing softly upon the ground, Battousai looked up, saying gently, "You seem…as hardheaded as they come. You are the _first_ to take a _Ryutsuisen_ and not fall." Glancing at Zanza's poor state of health, and his shaking limbs, Battousai said, "You are barely standing. Stay here while a doctor is called."

Turning away, Zanza was enraged to hear the boy and woman let out a sigh of relief. Looking up at Battousai with fiery rage, Zanza snarled, "It's—not—over—_yet_! I haven't fallen yet! I haven't lost!"

The man looked back at him with an unreadable expression, his mouth a straight, thin line.

His breathing raspy with blood and pain, Zanza growled raggedly, "I swear upon the names of Sagara—and Sekihou—that I will _**DIE**_ before I lose to a '_patriot'_!"

Battousai turned on his heel, returning to Zanza. The woman named Kaoru gasped, knowing that approaching Zanza in his state of rage was dangerous. "Kenshin…you can't…"

Zanza ignored her, preparing to attack the Battousai. "That's it, come! Come here!" Zanza roared, clenching his right fist, causing blood to squelch between his fingers.

Kenshin paused, and abruptly punched Zanza right across the face. The wanderer earned surprised stares from Kaoru and the boy named Yahiko. Zanza's face contorted in an expression of shock, his mouth hanging open slightly, and his eye muscles slack.

"Don't you have the wrong opponent?" Kenshin asked, narrowing his violet eyes at Zanza. "Did the Sekihou Army teach you to kill 'patriots', or did it teach you to complete the revolution?"

Renewed rage arose in Zanza. "Don't you preach to me!" he snarled, blood spraying from his mouth as he shouted. "You spoke of equality, but drowned it in your own greed! Don't speak of revolution, then create a world of lies, and sleep easy in it!"

"You're wrong!" cried Kaoru, making Zanza blink. "Kenshin isn't one of those! He never even took a position in the government! He uses his sword to _defend_ people!" Kaoru stopped for breath, but then continued. "You think of Kenshin as _Hitokiri_ Battousai _only_! Don't make wild accusations, not when it's _you_ who came picking this fight!"

Zanza coughed up blood, staring at her in surprise.

Kenshin turned to Zanza again, saying, "Zanza, the revolution has not ended. It's true that the fighting stopped ten years ago, and a new order was installed. But those of us who desire a better world still find ourselves trapped in a world where the weak are exploited. So this one, though unworthy, wields his sword to offer some aid to the weak."

Turning away, Kenshin said, "Whether it will be one year or ten…or an eternity before the revolution is attained…no one can say, but this is my method of giving payment to the people who sacrificed for the Meiji Revolution."

Walking over to Kaoru and putting his hand on her shoulder, Kenshin finished solemnly, "Payment…to those who were killed…by Hitokiri Battousai."

As the former Hitokiri joined his loved ones, a dawning comprehension came upon Sanosuke.

_He's the same…the same as Captain Sagara, who fought for the new age he saw in his dreams. This man is the same. And still…he continues to fight. I lost hope, even when Yami and Kasumi tried to show me the way out…I gave up. Drowning myself in fighting and trying to forget it all…_

Smirking slightly, Zanza let go of his _Zanbatou_, letting it drop to the ground.

_I am sorry…Yami…Kasumi…_

…_Captain Sagara…_

Falling to the earth in a faint, Zanza's last thoughts were, _By this man, I was so utterly…beaten…_

The next day, Zanza escaped from the hospital. Though he was supposed to stay there for three months, he refused and snuck out. Zanza was covered in wounds, matted over by bandages and such; every movement he made caused him an ache.

On his way to wherever, Zanza encountered some annoying thugs and punched them out. He had a row with them a few days before, and was in a 'wicked' mood to match his jacket. The guys deserved it anyways; previously they had backhanded Tae, the waitress at the Akabeko. Picking on women, especially those Zanza halfway cared about, really fueled his temper.

In the process of kicking the ruffians' butts, Zanza met with Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko. After explaining what he was doing, he turned to leave.

Kenshin stopped him, noticing once more the _kanji_ on Zanza's back. "Zanza…the evil mark of _Aku_ on your back…you're not going to take it off?" Kenshin asked, blinking.

Sanosuke sighed. "No…the Sekihou Army is a past I won't forget. I can't take this symbol off." Smirking, he added, "Look, I'm not perfect…I'm nineteen, what did you _expect_?"

Turning around, smiling still, he continued. "And I did like what you said yesterday, but words are cheap…and so…to see if you really are different from those _Ishin Shishi_, with their empty ideals...I'm going to stick around and see who you _really_ are."

Kenshin blinked in surprise.

"One more thing," Zanza said, turning again to leave. "I'm not Zanza anymore. My _Zanbatou's_ broken, and my fight days are gone. Now I'm just Sagara Sanosuke, fighting enthusiast. Just like _you're_ not _Hitokiri_ Battousai anymore…"

Giving them a thumbs-up, Sanosuke began to walk away. "So, don't you start wandering again without my permission, Kenshin!"

As he walked down the street, sporting his many injuries, Sanosuke turned his face heavenwards. Letting the warm sunshine spread across his face, Sanosuke remembered what it felt like to protect someone. _Someone…someone like…Kasumi._

A warmth and yet a coldness filled Sanosuke when he remembered again Akiyama Kasumi, the girl he had loved. _Will I ever feel that way again? Or…but…no one can take her place. Even if I met the meanest, most sarcastic witch on the planet…she still wouldn't be Kasumi. _

_Kasumi…Yami…just you wait. Zanza's gone and he's never coming back. I'll keep my promise, and I'll come home. Soon enough, you guys…just you wait. _

Sanosuke disappeared into the crowd, the _Aku_ on his jacket rippling in a nonexistent breeze, like a fallen wind.

_**OWARI…**_

_**THE END.**_

_**MadiSano: I would like to thank all of my reviewers for encouraging me in this fanfiction, and I express my gratitude to everyone who read this far. You truly make me smile! Please review this last chapter and tell me exactly what you thought overall. I like to read, so make them as long as you want!**_

**_For those of you who are upset with the ending, of Kasumi's death, review and tell me whether or not I should write a sequel. If I decide to, you'll know. And, even if you're not upset about the ending and you want a sequel, review and let me know! Your opinions are appreciated. _**

**_I love you all, and I thank you for inspiring me! I had so much fun! _**

**_Last but in no waythe least, I want to thank Jesus Christ for giving me the talent of writing, in which I take so much pleasure in. I take no honor to myself, but the praise given to me I reflect right to Christ--it's only becuase of Him that I can write like I can. Love You!_**

**_This is MadiSano, signing out. Fallen Wind is complete. _**


End file.
